The Parent Trap
by do i need a pen name
Summary: Lily Weasley and James Potter are twins, but they've never met before. Their mother separated them at birth. Now, they meet for the first time at Hogwarts. Longer summary inside. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**a/n-so this is my first HP fanfic, so tell me what you think of it. Just so you know, it's kinda based on the movie The Parent Trap, but it's not exactly the same either.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters.**

**The Parent Trap**

**Summary-**Lily Weasley has spent her whole life wondering who her father is. Her mother, Ginny, has refused to tell her anything about him. She has grown up living with her mother and her family. Little does Lily know however, she has a twin brother living on the other side of the world.

James Potter knows nothing about his birth parents. When he was a few days old, he was abandoned on Harry Potter's doorstep. Harry raised James as his own son, though slightly disturbed that the boy bears a strong resemblance to, and the same name as, his father.

The two have grown up in totally different worlds, never knowing of the other's exhistence. Until, they turned eleven, and were both excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She was being paranoid. Really, she was. What would the harm be in sending her daughter to Hogwarts?

_He could be there._

But _he _lives in California.

_Doesn't mean he couldn't get a letter._

No. He wouldn't get a letter. There were other magic schools besides Hogwarts.

_So? He was born here. His name has been down for Hogwarts since birth._

He might not be allowed to come.

_Get real. Not be allowed to come to Hogwarts?_

Shut up. Ginny responded to the voice in her head. She would send her daughter to Hogwarts. And she would not meet her twin brother there, because he wouldn't be there.

_Whatever. _Her inner voice said. _But I warned you._

**

* * *

**

"Dad! It came!" James hollered down the stairs.

"Bring it down here." His father responded from the kitchen.

James ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. When he came into the kitchen, he found his father sitting at the table, reading the morning paper: _The Daily Prophet_.

"Look dad." James brandished the letter in his father's face. "I'm in. When can we go get my stuff?"

Harry Potter looked up to see his son grinning at him like a maniac.

"I suppose we could go tomorrow." Harry said slowly.

"Yes!" James shouted.

"But we'll have to bring Wyatt and Chris with us." He added quickly.

James nodded. "When are Piper and Leo gonna be back anyway?"

"A few weeks." Harry replied. "Before you leave for school."

"Ok." James said happily, then rapidly changed the subject. "You know what's kind of odd dad?"

"What?" Harry said aimlessly. He was looking at the paper again.

"Well, your a wizard, and so am I. And I just happened to be left on your doorstep. Weird, huh?"

"I guess. Whoever left you could have been watching me or something though. They could have purposely left you with me because they knew I was a wizard."

"But still," James persisted, "Even you have to admit that it's kind of weird how I even sort of look like you."

Harry put down his paper once more, looking thoughtfully at his adopted son.

"it's even weirder that you have the same name as my father." Harry said. "Not to mention that you could be his twin."

James shrugged. "That too. Anyway, I'm gonna go spend some quality time with my adoptive thrid cousins, or whatever we are."

"Wyatt and Chris are watching cartoons in the living room." Harry responded, once again immersed in his paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n- hope you like the new chapter.**

**disclaimer-if i was J.K. Rowling, i would be writing the seventh book right now, not this story. If I owned Charmed, then the series never would have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_There is absolutely nothing to worry about._ Ginny silently reminded herself.

She and her daughter Lily were in Diagon Alley. Yesterday, Lily had received her Hogwarts letter. So today, they were buying her supplies.

"Mum, we just have to get my books now." Lily said, dragging her mother down the alley.

"Honestly," Ginny said, laughing, "Sometimes i wonder if you're really your aunt Hermione's daughter. I have no idea where you got your love of books from."

"Maybe my dad." Lily suggested in an of-hand sort of voice.

The smile left Ginny's face immediately.

"No." She said rather sharply. "He didn't like books."

Then, Ginny grabbed Lily's hand.

"Come on! We have to get those books."

The two ran off down the alley laughing once more, the tense moment temporarily forgotten.

"Here." Harry handed James a small pouch of coins. "I'll take Chris and get more money out of my vault. You take Wyatt and get your books."

James nodded, taking the little boy's hand.

"Come on Wyatt. We have to get my new books for school."

The two boys walked down the alley, in the direction of Flourish and Blott's. While Harry, on the other hand, picked Chris up and walked up the marble steps of Gringott's, the Wizard bank.

Upon entering the bookstore, James noticed that save for a red-haired woman with her red-haired daughter, the store was basically deserted.

James pulled out his list and started grabbing books off the shelves. Soon, all he had left to get was _A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration_. He soon spotted it high on a shelf.

"Hey Wyatt." The young boy looked up at his cousin. "Think you could get that book for me?"

Wyatt grinned. In a swirl of whitish-blue lights, the book was in his arms.

"Here Jamie." Wyatt said.

"Thanks Wyatt." James replied, taking the book from his arms.

"Do you think he could get one for me too?"

James spun around. The red-haired girl was standing behind him. She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Weasley."

"Hi, I'm James Potter. And this is Wyatt."

James shook Lily's hand. Wyatt just grinned and orbed another book down from off the shelf.

"Thanks Wyatt." Lily said. "So James, are you starting at Hogwarts as well?"

"Yep." James replied. "I've been waiting to go there for ages. my dad's told me all about it."

A flicker of longing passed over Lily's face, but it was gone faster than it appeared.

"That's nice. My mum said the best days of her life were at Hogwarts."

James' smile seemed to falter for a moment.

"What about your dad?" He questioned. "Did he go there as well?"

Lily smiled sadly. "I don't know. I've never met him. And mum doesn't like to talk about it. But what about your mum? Hogwarts alumni?"

"No idea." James replied. "I don't have a mum. Or a dad really for that matter. I was adopted. Someone left me on my dad's doorstep when I was a few days old."

Before Lily could say anything else though, the red-haired woman walked over. It has to be Lily's mother.

"Did you get the book Lily?" She questioned.

Lily nodded.

"Who's your friend dear?" She turned to James.

"Oh, this is James, mum. And Wyatt. Meet my mum guys." Lily said.

"Hello." James said. A worried expression passed over her face.

"You look rather familiar to me." Lily's mother said in a strange voice. "Like someone I went to school with."

Before James could answer though, Chris orbed in out of nowhere.

Lily and her mother jumped back, their eyes wide with surprise. Although Lily's mum looked like she should have expected it or something like that.

"Chris." James said. "You know mommy and daddy said no orbing. unless, did dad send you?"

Chris nodded. "He said we were gonna go get ice cream."

Wyatt's eyes went wide. He started tugging on James' arm. "C'mon Jamie. Uncle Harry's gonna buy us ice cream."

James turned back to Lily and her mother.

"Sorry, I have to go. Nice talking to all of you though. I'll see you at school Lily."

Lily waved good-bye as James walked away with the two young boys in tow. Then she turned to her mother, who looked quite upset.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear. Nothing at all. What'd you say his name was again?"

"James." Lily said calmly. "James Potter."

Ginny, on the other hand, didn't look quite as calm.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n-sorry for the wait, hope you like this chapter**

**disclaimer-if i was jk rowling, i would be too afraid to write on this site. everyone would get mad at me for not writing the seventh book.**

**Chapter Three**

"Jeez, what took you guys so long?" Harry questioned.

Harry was sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and James had just shown up with Wyatt and Chris.

"Sorry dad." James said, poutting a bag of school books down. "We met this girl there. She's gonna be a first year at Hogwarts as well."

"A girl, huh?" Harry raised his eyebrows at his son.

James rolled his eyes. "Honestly dad. We were just talking. And Wyatt got her a transfiguration book."

As if on cue, Wyatt orbed one of James' books out of the bag.

"Wyatt." Harry said warningly. "You kow the rules."

"Sorry Uncle Harry." Wyatt quickly put the book back, without using magic.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again. Besides, I broke the rules too. I let Chris orb."

"Yeah, and it totaly freaked LIly and her mum out." James added.

"Lily?" Harry questioned.

"The girl in the bookstore." James clarified. "Lily Weasley."

Harry's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Lily Weasley?" He repeated faintly. _Why did she have to be a Weasley?_

"Gosh mum, what's the big deal?" Lily wanted to know. "It's just a name, isn't it?"

"Potter." Ginny said softly.

"Yea, Potter. It's his name."

"Oh, this is bad." Ginny said. "Very bad."

"What's bad? You aren't making any sense mum." Lily said, confused.

"It's just bad." Ginny repeated. "Lily dear, have you finished all of your shopping?"

"Yeah, last stop was for books."

"Then we're leaving. Let's go see Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Ginny said quickly.

She strode off up the alley, towards the Leaky Cauldron. Lily ran to catch up with her mother.

"Hey mum." Lily said. "You know what I just realized?"

"What dear?" Ginny asked distractedly. She kept looking over her shoulder, as if someone was watching them.

"Wyatt called James' dad Harry." Ginny's face went very pale. "And his last name is Potter. Do you think it's the Harry Potter? I didn't know he had kids though."

"Oh, he has kids alright." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Although James did say he was adopted." Lily said thoughtfully, without hearing what her mother said.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "He did?"

"Yeah. He got abandoned on his dad's doorstep." Lily replied. "We were talking about our parent's going to Hogwarts. Apparently, he doesn't have a mum either."

"That's too bad." Ginny said softly. "But come one, we're meeting Hermione soon."

Lily obediently followed her mother. But, as luck would have it, they were just passin Florean Fortescue's, and James was stil there with his family. He looked up and Lily waved. he smiled and waved back. As his father was turning around to see who was there, Ginny grabbed Lily's arm and started dragging her away as fast as possible.

"Mum! What are you doing?"

"We need to go." Ginny snapped.

Lily turned her head to see if she could catch one last glimpse of James, but hse couldn't see anything through the crowd.

_Why was her mother so uptight about her talking to James?_

**a/n-don't we all know why?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n-sorry about having short chapters. to make it up to you, and because this chapter is really short, i'm posting two chapters right now. yay! oh yeah, and also cuz i have nothing better to do right now except my homework.**

**disclaimer-once more, i am a non-harry-potter-/-charmed-owning-author.**

**Chapter Four**

He had looked up from his ice cream just in time to see Lily walking past with her mother. Lily waved, he waved back.

"It's Lily." James told his father.

But as Harry spun around in his chair, Lily's mother's eye's went wide with fear. She grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her into the crowd.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"She's gone." James said. "That was strange."

"What?"

"As soon as you started turning to look, her mother started dragging her up the street."

"Her mother." Harry repeated faintly. "James, what does her mother look like?"

"Uh...red hair." James offered, confused. "And her eyes are a hazel color, kind of like mine."

Harry bit his lip. "Ginny."

"Who?" James asked.

"I'll explain later." Harry wsaid with a look of longing on his face. "Right now, we have to get the rest of your stuff. And these two look exhausted."

"No, I won't take a nap." Wyatt said suddenly. Chris nodded his agreement.

"Alright." Harry conceded. "But you can't tell mommy anything about today. Especially the orbing."

"Ok." Wyatt agreed happily.

The four of them spent the rest of the day getting James' school supplies. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and they didn't see Lily again.

Although, when they were buying a wand, Ollivander had looked at James' curiously. He muttered something to hiself about there being 'another one'. Then gave James a wand telling him that he would find someone at Hogwarts with a very similiar wand.

After that, they went home. Not even trying to fathom what he had meant.

**a/n-hope you like the extremely short chapter. the next one is longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n-see, i told the truth, another chapter.**

**disclaimer-must i constantly repeat myself? i don't own any of 'em.**

**Chapter Five**

"Aunt Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Lily was currently sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, with Hermione. Her mother had gone looking for _her_ mother about something.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Potrter?"

Hermione smiled reminiscently. "I went to school with Harry Potter. He and your uncle were my best friends. Why?"

"Well," Lily began, "It's just that today, I met this boy named James Potter."

"_James_ Potter?" Hermione questioned, her brow furrowed. "Was he _your_ age?"

Lily nodded. "he'll be at Hogwarts this year as well. Do you know a James Potter too?"

"No." Hermione said carefully. "But Harry's father's name was James. But he's been dead for over twenty-five years."

"Well, I think this James is Harry Potter's son." Lily explained.

"harry's son? Is that even possible? He would have been born when Harry was about seventeen then. And I know for a fact Harry didn't have a girlfriend...then."

"Why not?" Lily asked curiously.

"Uh, long story. Maybe I'll tell you when your older. You wouldn't understand now."

"O-kay. But James said he was abandoned on his dad's doorstep. He says he was adopted."

"Adopted?" Hermione said. "He could be Harry's son then."

Then she sighed heavily.

"I just wish I could him."

"Why can't you?" Lily wanted to know. "If you guys were best friends and all."

"He left." Hermione said softly. "About a week before you were born. He had been fighting in the war, but when he ended it, certain...people weren't there. So he left this world."

"Where'd he go?"

"San Francisco." Hermione said. "Apparently his mum's cousin's live there. They are witches as well. But they use a different kind of magic than we do. Anyway, he finally found some family, and left to meet them. He told us not to contact him unless something really bad happened. He wanted to forget everything he had known here."

"That must have been hard on you and Uncle Ron." Lily commented. "Since you guys were best friends."

"It was hard." Hermione admitted. "But it brought me and Ron closer together. And obviously, we eventually got married. We invited Harry to the wedding, but he didn't respond."

Lily just sat there silently for a moment, then asked her final question. The question she had wanted to ask since the beginning.

"Aunt Hermione," She began, "Does my mother know Harry Potter?"

"She does." Hermione admitted, then added quickly, "But if you want to know anything more about the two of them, you'll have to ask her. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Today at the alley, mum got really nervous when I told her James' name. And she was muttering something about Harry Potter. And she didn't want me talking to James either."

"I wonder what that was about." Hermione said thoughtfully. Then she glanced up at Lily and did a double take, as if she were truly seeing the girl for the first time.

Hermione gasped. "No. She didn't."

"Didn't what?" now, Lily was confused. What was she talking about?

"They didn't, did they?" Hermione glanced at Lily one last time.

This look seemed to confirm something for her. She stood up and started walking out of the kitchen. "See you later Lily. I have to go talk to Ron about something."

Lily just gaped at the spot her aunt had just been sitting in. What had just happened? Hermione's demeanor had totally changed when she looked at Lily. What had she seen?

Lily got up and walked over to the mirror in the hall. She examined herself intently for a few minutes. Then she sighed.

Lily would never understand her aunt. She looked exactly the same as she always had.

Lily was a bit short for her age. Her Uncle Charlie was always telling her she had the perfect build for a seeker.

Nothing had changed with her height.

Same dark red hair.

Everyone in the Weasley family had red hair. But Lily's had always seemed a bit darker. Maybe her father had dark hair?

Same bright eyes.

Lily personally thought her eyes were her best feature. They were bright, and they sparkled when she was happy. But the thing was, no one she knew had eyes the same as Lily. They were definitely her father's eyes.

Yes, Lily Weasley definitely got those bright green eyes of hers from her father. Without a doubt, they were his.

**a/n-did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-Why must I constantly repeat myself? wait a minute have i used that excuse already? oh well, same as always, i own nothing.**

**Chapter Six**

August passed quickly for James. He was counting down the days until September First. The day he would officially become a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Not that James didn't want to stay with his dad. Because James really didn't want to leave him behind. But he had wanted to go to Hogwarts since he found out that he was a wizard.

The night before term started, James and Harry flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the night. They didn't want to miss the Hogwarts express because of the time difference between California and England.

James was up at dawn the next morning. He was too excited to sleep. After pulling on the muggle cltothes he would wear to the station, James wrote a quick note explaining that he had gone down for some breakfast. After descending the stairs to the bar, James met Tom, the landlord/barman.

"Well, hello there." Tom said. "I 'spose you'd like some breakfast."

James nodded eagerly and Tom put a plate of food down in front of him. Since there were no other customers to serve, Tom sat down and began talking to James.

"You're Harry Potter's boy." Tom said. It was a statement, not a question.

James nodded.

"I could tell." Tom said. "I met your father for the first time when he was just your age. You're the spitting image of him, you are."

"If you say so." James said somewhat doubtfully. "I don't know how we could possibly look so much alike though, seeing as I'm adopted."

Tom shook his head. "No. It ain't possible for you to be adopted."

"But I am." James contradicted.

"No." Tom said again. "If it weren't for those eyes, you could be your father's younger twin. But those eyes. I recognize 'em too."

"Really?" James asked curiously. "Where have you seen them before?"

"On your mother." Tom said shortly, beffore getting up to serve another customer, who had just walked in.

James just sat there dumbfoundedly. His_ mother_? Tom knew who his mother was?

Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to where Tom was now standing behind the bar.

Tom?" James said tentatively.

Tom looked up at him.

"Do you know who my mother was?"

Tom blinked. "No. I know who she is."

James' eyes went wide.

"Will you tell me?"

"No." Tom said shortly. "I was sworn to secrecy. But I could give you something of hers that she left behind."

Tom reached into the pocket of his apron and pulled out a gold locket.

"This was hers. She must have lost it in her room or something. She stayed here for a while. The better part of a year actually. When she was expecting you."

"_Me_?" James said softly.

"You." Tom confirmed. "She didn't have anywhere else to go, so I took her in. Said she wanted to help in the kitchen. Nice girl. And a good cook as well. She left shortly after the war ended though. Never came back either."

He handed James the locket.

"I've been holding onto this for years. your whole life in fact. But she never came back for it. Make sure you keep it safe now."

James nodded and started walking away, gazing at the locket in awe.

"Oh, and I 'spose you'll find something useful inside of it." Tom called after him. "Just don't open it 'till later. Alright?"

"Ok." James called back, as he slowly ascended the stairs. Back up, towards the room he was sharing with his father.

Tom sighed as James disappeared from view. He hoped he had just done the right thing, giving the boy his mother's locket.

Tom knew the girl must have left it behind on purpose. Probably didn't want the reminder of the man she loved. And he also knew that she had left James behind with his father for a reason.

Just what that reason was, he didn't know...

**a/n-and you don't know either. but you'll know in a few chapters or so. maybe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n-so, when i originally wrote this story, it was literally written, as in that old-fashioned way people used to write things before computer's. you know what i'm talking about, when people wrote with pens on paper. anyway, it wasn't until i typed the chapters and posted them that i realized how incredibly short they were. if you want, i can try to make them longer, unless you like the length they are right now.**

**and, just to clear some stuff up for some people reading this, Harry and the charmed ones are second cousins. Their grandmother and his grandmother were sisters. therefore, james is wyatt and chris' third cousin. oh yeah, and i've been thinking about having lily devlop wiccan powers, what do you think? sorry about the extremely long author's note.**

**Disclaimer-I wish i could say i owned harry potter, but i can't. i don't own charmed either.**

**Chapter Seven**

Lily was so excited. Finally, it was the morning of September First. Today, she was going to Hogwarts.

Hermione drove Lily and her mother to King's Cross in her car. After parking, the three of them loaded Lily's things onto a trolley and went into the station.

Making sure that nobody was looking at them, the threesome passed through the brick wall in between platforms nine and ten, and appeared in front of a large scarlet steam engine.

The Hogwarts Express.

At last.

Lily got onto the train and stowed her trunk in an empty compartment. She then opened the window and leaned out to say one final good-bye to her mother and her aunt.

However, she found her mother talking animatedly to a blonde woman. Aunt Hermione cast them a side long glance then stepped up to teh window where Lily was.

"Here." She said, thrusting a rectangular shaped object wrapped in vrown paper at Lily. "It's mine from a while back. Don't let your mother see it, and don't open it until later."

"Um...ok." Lily said, accepting the package. "Uh..thanks, I guess."

Hermione smiled. "No problem. Have fun at school. I'll see you at the Christmas party."

"Bye Aunt Hermione." Lily said as the whistle on the train blew, signaling it's impending departure.

Ginny quickly said good-bye to the woman, who surprisingly enough, got onto the train. She walked over to stand beside Hermione.

"Have a wonderful term dear." Ginny said, wiping a tear from her eye. "And don't forget to write."

"I won't." Lily replied as the train started to move. "I'll miss you mum."

"I'll miss you too Lils." Ginny replied.

With a final wave of good-bye, Lily closed the window and watched her mother and aunt grow smaller and smaller, until the train turned a bend and they disappeared from view.

Lily sat downon her seat and was about to open the package when there was a knock on the compartment door. She looked up to see James standing there. lily smiled and he walked in.

"Hello Lily." James said.

"Hi James." She replied.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head 'no' and he sat down. His eyes were drawn to the package on her lap.

"What's that?"

"I have no idea." Lily admitted. "My aunt just gave it to me. She tld me not to open it 'till later, when my mum couldn't see it."

"That's weird." James commented. "But I was at the Leaky Cauldron this morning, and the barman gave me something he claimed was my mother's. He told me not to open it 'till later too."

"Really?" Lily asked curiously. "Something of your mother's? How did he know who your mother was?"

"Apparently she stayed there when she was pregnant with me." James replied, while pulling the locket out of his pocket.

Lily proceeded to tear the paper off of the thing in her lap. She found that her aunt had given her a photo album. Lily looked up at James.

"Do you want to see the pictures?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

As james moved so he was next to lily, she opened the album.

On the first page, was a picture of three people. Two were her aunt, and Uncle Ron. The third looked remarkably like the boy sitting beside her.

"No way." james said softly. "That's my dad."

"Is your dad Harry potter?" Lily questioned.

James nodded.

"Aunt Hermione said that he and Uncle Ron were her two best friends at Hogwarts." Lily supplied.

"Then why haven't I ever met them?" James wanted to know.

"According to Aunt hermione, after the war ended, your dad left for San Francisco. He wanted to meet his mother's cousin's or something." Lily informed him.

James nodded. "Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Prue. But Aunt Prue died when I was relly little, and they found Aunt Paige. Did your aunt tell you why he left though? He must have had reasons. He has never told me about any of this."

This time, Lily nodded. "Certain people weren't there after the war. She also said something before that about knowing for a fact that your dad didn't have a girlfriend after the war."

"Maybe his girlfriend died or something." James said thoughtfully. "That would really have affected him a lot. Dad doesn't really date much now."

"Mum doesn't date at all." Lily said. "She says I'm the only person she needs in her life."

At the word 'mum', James' eyes had drifted back to the locket in his hand.

"Open it." Lily encouraged, as she turned the page in her album.

The next picture was of Aunt Hermione and Lily's mum at her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's wedding. Before turning the page again however, Lily looked up to find James' eyes glued to something in the locket.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Remember how I said my dad adopted me?" He questioned in a strange voice.

Lily nodded.

"He didn't have to." James said shortly. "He's my real dad."

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

James nodded. "This is his picture in my mother's locket. Her picture is in here as well."

"Really?" Lily asked. "What does she look like?"

James was about to answer, when his eyes drifted to the picture in Lily's album. He gasped.

"She looks like..." he pointed to Lily's mother, "...that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Eight**

Lily just sat there in shick. Surely he was joking. _His_ mother couldn't possibly be her mother, could she?

"Are you serious?" Lily asked for the second time that day.

James nodded again. He held out the locket. "Look."

Lily accepted the locket, and found herself looking at her mother's teenage face. She was laughing, and she looked like, whatever it was she was doing, she was having a good time.

"Impossible." Lily said under her breath.

Then, she looked at the picture next to her mother's. This one was of a smiling teenage boy with messy dark hair and glasses. Glasses that did not hide the bright green eyes exactly like Lily's.

Lily's eyes. The eye's she knew where her father's.

Her father. Was this him? Was James' father her father as well? It seemed as if her mother was his mother. It was definitely a possibility then.

Lily look up at James then. She looked straight into his eyes, which strongly reminded her of her mother's.

"Do you know who she is?" James asked, gesturing towards the picture.

Now it was Lily's turn to nod.

"She's my mother." Lily said softly. "Your eyes look just like hers you know."

"Your eyes kind of look like my dad's." James said. "Do you think maybe, we're...I don't know...twins or something?"

Lily hesitated for a moment.

"When's your birthday?" She finally asked.

"March 11." James responded.

"Then yes," Lily told him, "I definitely think that we're twins."

**a/n-i was gonna make their birthday october 11 like in the movie, but that date didn't work with my plot, so they were born in march.**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n-since the last chapter was insanely short, i'm posting another one.**

**disclaimer-not mine**

**Chapter Nine**

"This is too weird." james commented. "You know, all I really wanted was to know who my mother was. I think, deep down, I knew who my father was. Everyone was always saying how we looked so much alike."

"You're telling me." Lily said. "Everyone always said I looked so much like my mother, except for my eyes. I figured out on my own that I got them from my dad. Mum doesn't like to talk about him."

"I wonder why not." James said thoughtfully. "I doubt he even knew she was going to have a baby."

"Unless he didn't know it was his." Lily interrupted. "Or, she might not have told him. Aunt Hermione said your dad- _our _dad, left because someone wasn't there. That was a week before we were born. Maybe mum wasn't there. Do you think they were going out or something?"

James shrugged. "You said your- _our _Aunt Hermione said dad didn't have a girlfriend. Maybe they broke up and mum never told him?"

"That makes sense." Lily said. "But why would they break up?"

"Dad had to defeat the Dark Lord." James told her. "Maybe he broke up with mum to protect her. But why wasn't she there when he came back?"

"She was at the Leaky Cauldron." Lily said. "Isn't that what the barman told you?"

"Yeah." James said thoughtfully. "Do you know if mum came back before or after we were born?"

Lily thought for a moment and then had an idea.

"I honestly don't know." She admitted as she flipped through the pages in the photo album. "But maybe Aunt Hermione has pictures."

"I've just thought of something actually." James said. "I doubt anyone knew about both of us. Mum probably came back after we were born. How dodyou explain that you had twins, but now you only have one kid? She wouldn't come out and tell dad she was having his baby. So she did the only thing she could think of. She gave one of us, me, to him."

"She left you with dad." Lily said. "Probably to make up for never telling him about us."

"So he could know his own children." James finished.

Lily nodded her agreement. "I wish she had told him though."

"So do I." James said. "So do I."


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n-yay, new chapter.**

**disclaimer-I am sorry to have to say that i do not own harry potter or charmed, although i tried to buy them, but they wouldn't sell.**

**Chapter Ten**

He hadn't wanted to come back.

Eleven years ago, he had left this world behind with no intentions of returning.

But now, he was back.

Of course, if it hadn't been for James, then he never would have come back. But, like it or not, James was a wizard and he got accepted at Hogwarts.

Besides, some of the best days of his life had been spent at Hogwarts. But then again, the worst day of his life was at Hogwarts as well. The day he broke up with Ginny.

Harry had been so stupid then. why on earth would he break up with Ginny? He knew she could take care of herself, he supposed he just didn't want to see her hurt. And he loved Ginny. He thought she had loved him as well.

But, if Ginny had loved him, then she would have waited for him. She had told him she understood, hadn't she? Hadn't she said she wanted to go with him?

Somehting had happened with Ginny that made her leave Harry. He had been so brokenhearted, that he did the only thing he could think of after teh war. Harry had gone to find comfort in the family he had never known existed. The Halliwell's.

Penny Halliwell and Harry's grandmother, Rose Evans, had been sisters. Although Penny had recently died, at the time of the war's ending, she had three living granddaughters. It was these three women that harry had gone searching for.

And he found them.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe lived in their ancestral home in San Francisco, California. the sister's had accepted harry into their lives, and his heart found a new home with them.

Two weeks after he had arrived in San Francisco, Harry found something on his front porch one morning. What he found was a baby boy. The note attached to his blanket said his name was James, and he needed a home.

After the boy's parents couldn't be found, Harry had adopted him. Needless to say, he had had no idea of how to take care of a baby. But his cousins had helped him. And James had turned out fine, altough Harry had been surprised when James started showing magical signs.

Harry had also been just a bit creeped out about how much James looked like him. If Harry didn't know any better, he would think that James was his biological son. But that, of course, was impossible. James could never be Harry's son. Or, could he?

The two of them looked enough alike. James was the exact replica of harry's father as well. Moreso even becasue of his hazel eyes. But if James was Harry's son, then who was his mother? And why would she leave James behind with no explanation?

But back to the more important question: _Who was James' mother?_

If Harry was, in fact, James' real dad, then there couldbe no question about who his mother was. There was no one else except for her. It had only ever been her. But was it her? Was she his mother?

Harry was now walkign out of Kings Cross. he would walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, where he could floo back home to San Francisco. There, maybe he could ask Phoebe for some advice. She was, of course, great at giving advice.

While Harry was thinking about this, he accidently ran into a woman on the sidewalk who stumbled, but did not fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss," Harry began, "I wasn't watching where I- _Hermione_?"

The woman's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Harry? Is that you?"

He nodded. Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry!" She cried. "We haven't seen you in years. We've all missed you so much."

"Um...it's nice to see you to Hermione." Harry said rather uncomfortably. "But I should be-"

"Oh no you don't." Hermione cut in firmly. She had finally released him from her hug, but gripped his arm tightly so he couldn't get away. "I haven't heard a word from you in over eleven years. You aren't leaving until we've had a nice little chat."

**a/n- i'm trying to make my chapters longer, but there's only so much i can think of to write for one chapter. anyway, hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-Must i remind you, that if i was really j.k., then i wouldn't be wasting my time writing this fanfic, when i could be finishing the seventh book?**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione led Harry into a small muggle tea shop, filled with customers. Convenient for her, because he couldn't apparate out of there. Convenient for him, because no one would recognize him here.

Harry and Hermione were seated at a small booth in the corner. Hermione sat back and crossed her arms, just smiling happily at Harry. It was he who decided to speak first.

"So," Harry began tentaively, "What's new with you?"

Her smile seemed to enlarge itself, if possible.

"Well, Ron and I are married now. We have been for about nine years now. Of course, we invited you to the wedding, but you never responded."

Harry grinned nervously. "Sorry about that. I don't suppose saying I had a family emergency would make up for that, would it?"

"It wouldn't." Hermione admitted. "But it's a start, anyway."

"So, any kids?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Rania is eight now. And Freya's three. They're at home with Ron now I suppose. What are you doing here anyway? Eleven and a half years ago you left with no intentions of ever returning. Why the sudden change of heart? You don't look very excited to be here."

"My son was accepted at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

hermione nodded. "I thought that's what this might be about. Lily thought you were '_The_ Harry Potter', as she put it."

"Lily?"

"My niece." Hermione said. "Wonderful girl. She said something about meeting a James Potter in Diagon Alley."

"Oh, _that_ Lily. Yeah, James mentioned her. Apparently he met her in Flourish and Blott's when Wyatt was helping to get a book."

"Who's Wyatt?"

"My cousin Piper's older son." Harry explained. "She and her husband Leo took a long three week vacation, and left their two boys with me."

"That's somethign I never thought I'd picture." Hermione commented. "Harry Potter: Family Man."

"Me either." Harry replied. "But my life changed a lot in San Francisco. For one, I found James."

"What do you mean, you '_found_ James'? Aren't you married? isn't James your son?"

"He's my _adopted_ son. And I'm not married. I've never felt tht much of a connection to anyone I've dated since...well..since- I left." He finished quickly.

"Since Ginny, you mean?" Hermione asked softly.

"I don't know why I did it Hermione. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe I was being too noble. I should never have broken up with her like I did. I should never have broken up with her at all. She's the reason I left you know."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "It's not like she died or anything."

"Yeah, but she obviously left for a reason." Harry contradicted. "Otherwise, she never would have left in the first place."

"And what do you think that reason was?" Hermione said.

" 'Mione, I broke up with her. Told her we couldn't see each other anymore. I didn't go to Bill's wedding to avoid seeing her. I'm _amazed_ she took it as well as she did."

"But she didn't take it well at all Harry." Hermione said sadly. "After the wedding, something was just off with her. she was acting really different. Then, Ron and I left to go destroy the Horcruxes with you, and she didn't even try to come with us. Barely even said goodbye to us."

"When we...broke up...she said she didn't care if anything happened to her. She just wanted to come with me." Harry informed Hermione.

"Something in her changed though, Harry. As we both know, she disappeared after that. But about two weeks after you left, she came back."

"Two weeks." Harry said thoughtfully. "What happened two weeks after I left? You don't, by any chance, happen to know what the date was, do you?"

"March 18. Lily was exactly one week old that day."

"Really?" Harry said. " 'Cuz now I remember, that was the day I found James. He was exactly one week old then as well. His birthday is March 11."

Hermione just sat there silently for a moment, her mouth slightly open.

"So is Lily's." She replied faintly. "What does James look like Harry?"

"He made me take his picture out of my wallet, but he's not that hard to describe." Harry said. "Actually, he looks almost exactly like me. We could pass of for twins if I was still eleven."

"Exactly like you." Hermione repested. "And he's only adpoted. Weird."

Harry nodded his agreement. "The only thing that's different about us, is that his eyes are hazel, and he doesn't wear glasses."

"Do you want to see a picture of Lily?" Hermione asked. "I love showing my niece off."

She pulled a picture out of her purse, and handed it across the table to Harry.

Lily was a pretty girl. She had red hair, just like the rest of the Weasley's. But those eyes. Harry had only ever seen those eyes in two other places before.

One place was in a picture of his mother on her wedding day, where she was with his father and Sirius.

The other place was in his bathroom mirror every morning.

Because Lily's eyes looked exactly like Harry's own.

**a/n-for this chapter, hermione had already fugured out on her own that harry was lily's dad, but she never knew about james. but now that she does, she's sorta figured the whole story out. except for the reason ginny left in the first place, which you'll find out in the nxt chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n-i feel that as the author of this story, it is my duty to inform all of my readers, that after today, i might not update for a few years. i will be spending those years in jail, for killing my superintendent for not giving us a snow day today. but anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

**disclaimer-seeing as i will already be spending a significant amount of time in jail for the above mentioned reason, i'm not going to add onto those years by lying here now. in other words, i don't own any of it.**

**Chapter Twelve**

She had understood, really, she had.

But she was still mad at him.

Sure, he had wanted to protect her, but he was hurting her at the same time.

He was too noble. Breaking up with her because he thought Voldemort would use her to get to him, just because they were together.

But she had proven him wrong. She had protected herself just fine those months at the Leaky Cauldron.

As mad as she had been though, she couldn't deny him the right to see his own children. Tom had helped to convince her of that.

But Ginny still couldn't face Harry. She had loved him so much, and she was sure he had loved her back. Heck, he had broken up with her because he loved her.

Ginny still loved Harry. Oh yes, the love was still there. It had always been there. Since the first time she had laid eyes on him.

Ginny had loved him even more, if possible, on the day their children were born: March 11.

But if Ginny loved Harry so much, then why didn't she come back to him after the war?

The answer was very simple really.

Ginny had been an underage and very insecure teenager when her twins were born. She had had not yet been a fully qualified witch with only five years of magical schooling.

She hadn't been able to face Harry after the war. She wasn't even sure if he wanted anything to do with her anymore. He had broken up with her after all. Besides, he was only seventeen at the time. He deserved a life of his own, without Ginny _and_ the twins to think of.

So, Ginny did the only thing she could think of. When the twins were a week old, she left their som on Harry's doorstep. For some reason, unknown to her even now, he was living in San Francisco. But he seemed to be doing well on his own, so she had left James to live with his father. Ginny figured he could handle that much.

She had felt like a terribel mother, just leaving her son there like that. But she hadn't been sure from the beginning if she could manage one baby, let alone two. Especially since she hadn't known then how her family, her mother in particularly, would react to the baby's. It was better for everyone if James grew up away from England, and the Weasley's.

As horrible as Ginny had felt though, she contented herself with checking up on James every now and then. And, as far as she could tell, Harry was a wonderful father.

However, Ginny had stopped looking in on her son about five years back. Her heart had nearly broken when she saw Harry and James with a brown-haired, pregnant woman. But what could she expect? He had the right to move on. She had been the one who really left. Not him. Ginny had assumed that this woman was his wife. Now though, she wasn't so sure.

Lily had told Ginny that James didn't have a mother. And the little boy (Was his name Wyatt?) had called Harry 'Uncle Harry'. Maybe the brown-haired woman had been Wyatt's mother?

In which case, Harry had finally found his family. Hermione had mentioned something about him discovering some long lost cousins or something like that. Maybe they were the reason for the move to San Francisco. Ginny was just sorry she couldn't tell him that James was his real family as well; his biological son.

The fact remained, she understood why he left her. She had supported his mission to defeat Voldemort in the first place.

Sure, she was still mad at him for leaving. But she knew someday, if they ever saw each other again, she could forgive him.

Because, deep down, Ginny Weasley still loved Harry Potter with all her heart. And all she needed was for him to love her back.

**a/n-just so you all know, i wasn't serious about killing my superintendant, although i am still mad at him for not cancelling school today.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n- you guys should all be so proud of me. i'm posting a new chapter instead of killing anyone, and it's my longest chapter yet.**

**Disclaimer-If I owned any of this, then I wouldn't have to resort to killing my superintendent to get the day off of school, cuz i wouldn't be in school.**

**Chapter 13**

It couldn't possibly have gone any other way.

It would have been a sign of the apocalypse if there had been a different outcome.

But no, there was no other possible outsome besides the one that had occurred.

Yes, I think it is safe to say that it would have been fairly impossible for Lily Weasley and James Potter to _not _get into Gryffindor.

Every single member of the Weasley family had been in Gryffindor. And then, you mix that with the fact that they were Harry Potter's children. I mean, come on, how could the children of _the _Harry Potter not have the qualities for Gryffindor.

So, all in all, no one in the Great Hall was surprised with the outcome of the sorting. For those two new first years anyway.

Lily and James were so cuaght up in the exciting activites of the first week of school, they barely had time to think about the discovery they had made on the train.

But today was Saturday.

The two planned to meet in the library after breakfast. They had heard from older students that every person who had ever sttended Hogwarts had a book about themself in there. Lily and James planned to look at the books on their parents, and on themselves.

"Hey Lil. Long time no see."

"Hi James."

The two migrated toward the biography section of the library. They were almost certain the books would be in there. They couldn't ask the aging librarian, Madame Pince, as they weren't entirely certain that they were allowed to be reading those books anyway.

Lily went to look under 'W', and James under 'P'.

She quickly grabbed the two books she wanted. While he, on the other hand, took four books carefully off the shelf.

Lily rose her eyebrows at the number of books James brought back to the table.

"Get enough books?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Well, _one_ of these says Harry Potter. It's the bigget one. Then I found _two_ that said James Potter. And then I found _this_ one that said Lily Evans Potter."

"I wonder..." Lily said softly as she picked up the book bearing the name almost like her own.

Upon opening the book and reading a few lines, a small smile appeared on her face. She cleared her throat.

"Lily Anna Evans, born to muggles Rose Halliwell and Mark Evans. One sibling, Petunia Evans Dursley. Wife of James Potter and mother of Harry James Potter."

Suddenly, a frown replaced the smile.

"Murdered personally by Lord Voldemort, October 31, 1981."

"Dad said his mum's been dead for a while." James offered.

"And Aunt Hermione told me his dad's been dead for over twenty-five years." Lily added. "Well, I guess we won't be meeting grandma and grandpa anytime soon. Ooh look, here's a picture of her."

Actually, it was quite a few pictures. One from each year at Hogwarts, and then one a year until her death.

"You look just like her." James said in awe. "Dad has the same eyes as her too."

Lily just stared at the picture silently. If she were to put a picture of herself in the place of her grandmother at eleven, no one would notice. They could be twins, which could definitely be better than having James for a twin.

Next, James opened one of the books marked James Potter. He started to read aloud, but softly, so no one but Lily would hear.

"James Harold Potter, son of former Minister of Magic, Harold Potter and Emma Knowles. No siblings. Husband of Lily Evans and father of Harry James Potter."

Here he paused. James looked up at Lily.

"I think we both know what comes next. Here, look at these pictures.

"Wow." Lily commented. "We sure do have a boring family tree. You look just like him. Someone has absolutely no imagination."

James shook his head sadly at Lily when she wasn't looking.

"Let's look at dad's next."

James reached for the overly large book, and read aloud once more.

"Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter. No siblings. Orphaned on October 31, 1981. Raised by Aunt Petunia Evans Dursley and Uncle Vernon Dursley. Father of James Arthur Potter- wait my middle name is _Arthur_?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What else does it say James _Arthur_?"

"Father of James Arthur Potter..." He glanced up at Lily. "...and Lily Molly Weasley."

Lily's smile lit up her whole face. "I knew we were twins. I'll do mum's now."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. Six older brothers. Mother of Lily Molly Weasley..." Here, she glanced up at James as well. "...and James Arthur Potter."

"We really are twins then, aren't we?" James asked.

Lily, who was now looking in her book, nodded. "Twin sister of James Arthur Potter."

James opened his book. "Twin brother of Lily Molly Weasley."

"Our parents have no imagination." Lily concluded. "Our names are such repeats."

"_Mum_ has absolutely no imagination." James corrected. "Dad didn't name me. I didn't even know I _had_ a middle name."

"And you were probably better off without it." Lily added. "Mum really has no imagination. We are named after all of our grandparents."

"Hey Lily." James began. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"What's the deal with you and our Defense teacher? Do you know him or something? I mean, he only has the same name as you."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Professor Weasley, is my Uncle Ron. Your uncle too, I guess. He's mum's youngest older brother."

"Ron." James repeated thoghtfully. "Didn't you say he was friends with dad at school?"

Lily nodded again. "They were best friends. I think Aunt Hermione might have a picture of the two of them together in that album she gave me. I'll go get it."

"Alright. I'll put these books away in the meantime."

Lily ran off, and James gathered all of the books together.

Less than five mintues later, Lily came sprinting back into the library. Ignoring the scandelous look she was receiving from Madame Pince, Lily ran right over to the aisle James was standing in.

"James!" She hissed excitedly.

"What?" He said, spinning around.

"Look what I found." Lily brandished a piece of parchment in his face. "It fell out of the album when I picked it up, and I read it, and James just read it right now."

All of this came out in a rush, and one breath. James wordlessly accepted the parchment, and started reading. When he was done, he looked up at Lily with a baffled expression on his face.

"So...What do we do?" Lily asked.

"We go along with the plan. I want to know what happened between the two of them. And I think _we_, at least, deserve to know the truth." James stated.

Lily nodded for the third time that day, and the two of them walked wordlessly out of the library. It was Saturday after all, they had homework to do. Not that they were planning on doing it right then.

_Dear Lils,_

_I'm not entirely sure I should be doing this, but I think some people need the closure._

_Something may have seemed off with me after our conversation back in August. I would like you to know that during those moments, I came to realize a secret about your life, and more importantly,_ your family

_Before I go any further though, I should tell you, that no matter what happens, know that your mother loves you with all of her heart, and you can't balme her for thing sshe did as a teenager._

_Anyway, the thing that I realized was a secret that Ginny had been keeping hidden under our noses since before you were born._

_Lily dear, I know who your father is._

_I plan on running into him today at the station. We will re-connect after all of these years. Then, I will show him a picture of you. You are my favorite (and only) niece, and I love showing you off._

_He will recognize something about you, and curious to meet you. With that leverage, I will bully him into coming to a Christmas party._

_There, he and your mother will be able to have a nice little chat about the past few years._

_We'll see where everything goes from there._

_Love always, _

_Aunt Hermione_

_P.S.-Have a nice term._

_P.P.S.-Say hello to you brother for me._


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n-and the powers surface...**

**Disclaimer-I won nothing.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

September passed quickly. As did most of October. In no time at all, Halloween was upon them.

Lily and James were walking through the entrance hall, on their way to breakfast, when a cloud of bats came flying out at the Great Hall. Straight at them.

Lily, of course, was terrified of bats. She threw her arms in front of her face, palms facing out. Hiding behind her hands, Lily wondered why the bats hadn't attacked yet. And now that she thought about it, they were no longer making any noise as well.

Slowly, Lily lowered her arms. James was just standing there, staring at her in wonder. There was a look of amazement in his eyes.

"Uh...James?" Lily said, waving her hand in front of his face. "What's wrong with you?"

He blinked, and pointed above them. Lily looked up and saw the bats still above them. But they weren't moving anymore. They were...frozen.

"You just froze them." James said hoarsley. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Lily said blankly. "And what do you mean, I froze them? I can't do wandless magic."

"Yes you can." James said slowly.

"Huh?"

"Well, how do I explain this? Oh, I know. You didn't just inherit your eyes from dad. My cousins, Wyatt and Chris, well their mum is a witch as well. She and her two sisters are called teh Chamed Ones. They have magical powers. Powers that don't require a wand. Wiccan Powers."

"So what you're saying," Lily bgan, "is that i have these 'powers', as you called them?"

James nodded.

"Do you have any of these powers?"

"Yeah, I'm telekinetic. And dad gets premonitions sometimes. Mostly they were about Voldemort and stuff."

"You know," Lily saod thoughtfully, "I think I remember Aunt Hermione telling me somethign about your aunts. I'm pretty sure she said they were witches, but they use a different kind of magic."

James nodded once more. His dad had explained all of this to him once.

It had been when he was much younger. He had been next door, at the manor, visiting baby Wyatt, when demons attacked. They had wanted to kidnap the baby. Aunt Piper blew them up, but the sisters decided to tell James all about their powers. He already knew about his dad being a wizard, even though Harry really didn't like using magic anymore. he knew how to live like a muggle, plus, he hadn't wanted the ministry to find him. Scrimgeour still wanted him to be a poster boy for them. Anyway, young James had found it fascinating, what his aunts could do. And now, his sister could do it too.

before either of them could say anything else though, the bats unfroze and resumed their mad flight towards the twins. With a flick of his wrist, James sent the bats back into the Great Hall.

"I hate bats!" lily exclaimed. "I am absolutely not going in there for breakfast."

"Then let's go to the owlery." James suggested.

"Why?"

"We're gonna send Aunt Piper a letter. She'll keep you a secret from dad, I know she will. And we could use some help with your powers. She can freeze stuff too."

"Okay." Lily replied. "But I'm gonna help you write that letter."

"Fine." James said as the two of them set off up the stairs, where they had just come from, towards the owlery.

**a/n-don't hurt me because this chapter was so short! anyway, i wanna know from all of you charmed fans if i explained their powers right. **

**review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n-ok people, this is charmed crossover. it's not that big, but it's there. and the thing about rose halliwell living like a muggle is gonna be explained now.**

**disclaimer-do you honestly think I own any of this?**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Grams had told her all about the aunt she had never met. Grams had told all of them. Well, not until Harry had appeared out of nowhere all those years ago. But still, she had told them.

Penny and Rose had been sisters, and the best of friends. They had also, unlike Penny's grandchildren, been raised as witches. Their mother was so proud of them. But everything changed after she died.

A demon had appeared out of nowhere one night. It had been Rose's eighteenth birthday, and they were celebrating. Not seeing the demon behind her, their mother had been attacked, and she died. But not before Rose saw everything as she walked into the kitchen. Using her telekinetic powers, Rose had vanquished the demon, but the damage was done. Her mother was dead.

Now disgusted with this way of life, Rose left. She left everything behind to start a new life in London. She left her friends, her family, and her magic behind. Right before her departure, Rose bound her own powers, so she could never use them again.

Penny had tried everything to get her younger sister to come back, but Rose was thru with it all. Then, she met the mortal, as Penny referred to him, Mark Evans. They were married, and when their first daughter, Petunia was born, Rose had her powers bound as well. The same was done with their second and last daughter, Lily. The two girls were never told anything about their mothers past. When it was discovered that Lily was a witch, of the other sort of magic, Rose was hesitant to let her into that world. But she knew it was where Lily belonged. So grudginly, she had let Lily go.

The night before Lily left for Hogwarts, Rose unbound her powers. Since she didn't have the spell, Rose had had to get Penny to come over. Penny unbound Lily's powers for Rose, and left. That was the last time she ever saw her younger sister alive.

Lily developed the power to freeze things, much like her cousin Patty. Though Lily didn't even know she had a cousin. When her parents were killed during the war, Petunia had been given custody of Lily. The two girls never met their aunt or cousin. It was actually quite by accident that Harry even discovered this long lost family of his.

'But we are a better family with him.' Piper thought to herself.

Piper was brought from these thoughts by a sudden tapping at the window. She looked up to see an owl sitting patiently on the ledge.

Piper had definitely been surprised by the letter she had received.

it wasn't so much the was in which the letter was delivered. She was more than used to the owl's that always delivered her cousin Harry's mail. No. Piper was surprised by the contents of the letter.

She had been pleased that James was sending them a letter. he was so close to her two boys, and they missed him terribly. But the pleasure had turned to shock as she read the letter. Surely James was joking. he couldn't possibly be serious, could he?

This is what the letter said:

_Dear Aunt Piper,_

_I hope all of you back home are doing great. I miss everyone so much. Say 'hi' to Wyatt and Chris for me. Tell them I'll be home for Christmas. But I am writing to you for a different reason, so here it is._

_I found out who my parents are._

_Yes, I know you're amazed, so was I. But before I continue, you have to promise that you won't breathe a single word about any of this to anyone, especially dad. Anyway, as you know, I was abandoned on a doorstep. But not just any doorstep either. My mother left me with my biological father, Harry Potter._

_Right about now is when you accidentally blow something up because you're in so much shock._

_As it turns out, my mum, Ginny Weasley, was only sixteen when I was born. She hadn't told my dad about me, when he came back from the war, she was in hiding. So, he went to San Francisco to find you and your sisters. Two weeks after you met your long lost second cousin, said second cousin found your newborn second cousin once removed on his front porch. Mum left me with dad because she didn't have anywhere to go, and she couldn't handle two baby's all alone. Yes, two. I have a twin sister, Lily. (cue second blown-up object) __Mum couldn't face dad or something, so she plit us up, leaving me with dad and keeping Lily. Obviously though, she never told dad that I was his real son. _

_So now, I have come to my real reason for writing this letter._

_Lily is starting to develop powers. Wiccan powers. Charmed powers. And we've come to you for help, because Lily's power is just like yours. She can freeze things. This morning, she froze a bunch of bats as they came out of the Great Hall. It was totally awesome._

_Please write back soon, we'll need all the help we can get._

_Oh yeah, and tell Aunt Paige not to worry, I'm doing great in my Potions class. But my teacher is horrible, and she would be way better at the job than he is. Well actually, she taught me more about making potions than he ever will._

_Once more, say hello to everyone for me, and don't tell _anyone_ about me and Lily._

_-James Arthur Potter_

_PS-Did you know my middle name was Arthur? Cuz I didn't._

Piper just sat still on the couch for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, grabbing some paper and a pen, she started composing a letter in response to James'.

_Dear James, _

_I think shock would be a good word to describe how I'm feeling right now. I wasn't expecting any of that. There are some questions I am just dying toask you right now, but they can wait. As you said, you'll be home for Christmas. So I'll ak you then. Now, onto the subject of Lily._

_To begin with, congratulations, I guess. You probably figured this out on your own. Phoebe couldn't have done better with one of her premonitions. Anyway, there's not really that much i can do to help with Lily while your'e at school. All I can say is, she's probably channeling the power thru her hands. Make sure she doesn't do my hand-flicky-thing. You know what I'm talkign about, you've seen me freeze stuff before. Also, her powers could advance much quicker than mine did. if that is the case, then she might start blowing stuff up. If that happens, we could bring Paige in on the secret and send her to your school to help out._

_So, I guess I'll be seeing you at Christmas. Good luck with helping your sister. And once more, congratulations on the new family. Wyatt and Chris and everyone else say hi._

_Aunt Piper_

_PS- I had no idea you even had a middle name._

After handing the letter off to the patiently waiting owl, Piper collapsed back into the couch. Today had come as a total shock.

Her thoughts drifted back to James' mother. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Ginny. if Piper ever met Ginny, she would have a hard time not blowin gher up. How could she not tell Harry about his own children? At least she'd had the decency to give one of them to him, even if she wouldn't tell him that James was really his.

But then again, James had said his mother was only sixteen when he and Lily were born. Piper could safely admit to hersel ftht she would have no idea how to take care of a baby at sixteen, not to mention two. And then there was the fact that Grams would have murdered her if she had had a baby when she was sixteen, Charmed Destiny or not.

Of course though, Ginny had been sixteen and Harry seventeen. Talk about being irresponsible. But who was she to judge? Piper herself had broken the rules and fallen in love with her whitelighter.

Maybe Ginny had a reason for not telling Harry about his twins. If she did, Piper hoped it was a very good reason.

Suddenly, Piper had an idea. She could coax _anything_ out of Harry. Why not ask him about old school friends, then invite them over for a nice dinner. Surely something about Ginny would come up with them.

After all, Piper loved to cook.

**a/n-do you like?**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n-so, its been a while, hasn't it? yeah, sorry about that. :(**

**disclaimer-i'm not jk rowling. use your brains and figure out if i own harry potter, or any of this for that matter.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

"Oh, I just used the leverage I have as your favorite cousin. I mean, come on Harry, you really wouldn't have agreed to this if you liked Dudley better than me."

"I was tricked."

Piper just laughed. "Stop pacing. They'll be here soon."

"It's just Ron and Hermione, right?" Harry questioned anxiously. "Not that I'm even sure I can face Ron. I told you abhout meeting Hermione in september, didn't I?"

"Many times." Piper commented. "Now, Leo should be back any time now. He had to drop the boys off at dad's. He's gonna keep them for the night."

Harry nodded distractedly. He was now gazing intently at the front door, looking as if he wouldn't mind a demon attack just now. He broke his gaze only when he heard Leo come into the kitchen through the backdoor. But the front door had his undivided attention once more as he distinguished to faint pops outside from all the noise Piper was making behind him in the kitchen.

Harry walked into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"They're here." He announced to the now silent kitchen.

"I'll get it." Piper said, whipping of her apron at the same time. She practically sprinted to the door.

Upon opening the door, she found a man and woman about the same age as Harry standing there. The man had bright red hair, the woman slightly curly, brown hair. It was the woman who spoke now.

"Piper Halliwell?" She questioned.

Piper nodded. "Come in please."

The woman smiled, her husband looked apprehensive. Maybe he didn't know why they were there. It had been the woman Piper had written to. She probably hadn't told her husband about Harry.

"I'm Hermione Weasley." Hermione stuck out her hand. "This is my husband Ron."

"Pleased to meet you." Piper said, shaking Hermione's hand. Ron just nodded at her. "Just put your coats right there. I just need to get one more thing."

Hermione gave Piper a small nod of acknowledgment. Ron didn't know.

As Piper retreated back into the kitchen she heard Ron whining, "Mione, why are we here?"

"You'll se." Was the criptic response his wife gave him.

"They're waiting for you Harry." Piper announced. "Oh, and Ron doesn't know why they're here, so he might get a little over-excited."

Harry grimaced as he exited the kitchen. How had he let Piper talk him into this?

Ron's back was turned, it was Hermione who saw him first. Her smile was bigger than it had been when they ran into each other at Kings Cross.

Harry cleared his throat, and Ron turned around. The look on his face would have been extremely funny if Harry hadn't been so nervous.

"Hey Ron." Harry said softly. "Hermione."

Hermione just nodded her head at Harry. Ron seemed to be having some problems with being able to string two words together.

"So," Harry began awkwardly, "what's new with you? I heard you got married."

A silent agreement had passed between Harry and Hermione. They weren't going to say a word to Ron abou their september Reunion.

Ron still didn't say anything.

"Well, I hope that means you're happy." Harry felt as though he were talking to a brick wall. "So, want to know anything about me? Probably, so I'll tell you. Let's sit down."

Hermione, leading the still silent Ron, followed Harry to the couch, and sat down.

"So I'll start." Harry said to his eer siolent best friend. "As you are most likely now aware, after the final battle, I came here. I found Piper and her sisters. They are my long-lost cousins. And that's really all there is to it. Oh yeah, and they're witches. I could have mentioned that before, couldn't I? Except they don't use magic the same way as us."

"We learned abou tthe other type of magic at school." Hermione put in. "In Charms and History of Magic."

"Who pays attention to Binns?" Ron had finally spoken.

"Hermione." Harry answered promptly.

Ron just sat there for a moment, once again silent.

"It's great to see you again mate." He finally said.

Harry grinned. "You too Ron. So, how've you been?"

"I've been ok. I teach DADA at Hogwarts now."

"Meet anyone named James Potter?"

"Yeah. First year. He actually looks quite a bit like you. Hang on, he's not your son, is he?"

Harry nodded. "I adopted him. But just to make a long story short, I don't know who his real parents are." Neither of the guys noticed the sudden dark expression on Hermione's face. But it was gone sooner than it came.

Ron shrugged at Harry's last statement as Piper announced that dinner was ready. Another round of introductions ensued for Leo's sake. This time though, Ron was able to speak for himself.

Although Ron participated in the conversation's during dinner, he couldn't help but stare intently at Harry. He was remembering a conversation he had had with his wife back in August.

It had been she who had talked through most of the 'conversation'. Though Ron wasn't sure if incoherent muttering really counted as talking. All Ron had gained from that conversation was that Hermione seemed to think that Ginny had done something bad, and it involved Lily. And she had muttered something about green eyes as well.

At that moment, Harry looked straight at Ron. And that's when it all came together in his head. The green eyes did it all.

Green eyes.

Hermione was muttering to herself about green eyes. Green eyes and Lily.

Lily.

Lily had green eyes. Green eyes that Ron remembered from somehwere and couldn't remember quite where until now. They were just like Harry's.

Harry.

Harry had been gone for over eleven years. Harry had a son whose eye's resembled those of Ron's younger sister Ginny.

Ginny.

Ginny refused to tell anyone who Lily's father was. But now, the green eyes connected it all.

Hermione had been saying something about Ginny, Lily, and green eyes. Lily had bright green eyes just like Harry. Harry hadn't been seen since before Lily was born. Nine months before Lily was born, Ginny had been going out with Harry. Ginny wouldn't say who Lily's father was.

But now, Ron knew who Lily's father was. There was no other possible explanation now he saw those eyes...

Harry was Lily's father.

**a/n-and now everyone knows about the potter twins except for harry. too bad for him. but don't worry he'll find out...eventually.**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n-because i love my reviewers, i am updating.**

**disclaimer-i do not own the world we are living in in this story. i am just a resident.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Christmas was coming soon.

And Christmas meant Christmas break.

And Christmas break meant the Christmas Party.

And the Christmas Party meant meeting _them_.

For James, it meant _really_ meeting his mum. Not just casually greeting the random woman in the bookstore.

For Lily, it meant meeting her dad for the first time in her life. Not just _reading_ about his life for History of Magic homework.

Lily and James were both going home for Christmas. After a small discussion with their Aunt Hermione, they had decided to put Operation: Parent Trap into action a little earlier than the Christmas Party.

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. As Lily looked out of her dormitory window, she thought to herself that these would be perfect quidditch conditions. Lily played seeker on the Gryffindor team. She was the second youngest player in a century. The first, of course, being her father.

Lily and her dormmates packed away their few remaining belonging's. Togehter, they headed down to breakfast. The train would leave directly afterwards.

An hour later, on the train, Lily was walking down the train. She passed a compartment, and saw Jame sitting in there with some friends. After waving casually, she continued on down the train.

The two of them had rehearsed exactly what they would do once they got to Kings Cross. Today's goal was nothing big. Thye just wanted to force their parents to recognize the other. They could 're-meet' each other at the party Hermione was inviting them to.

* * *

James was just departing from the train. His father was meeting him there, and he had said he had some sort of surprise for James. Hopefully, it would be the good kind of surprise. 

Walking through the crowd, and pushing his trunk, James finally spotted his dad. Harry was talking to a woman whose bak was towards James. For a minute, James' heart stopped. His dad didn't have a _girlfriend_, did he? He couldn't. Not now. Not when he and Lily were getting so close.

But that minute ended two seconds after it started, when James noticed one of the young boys holding the woman's hand. It was Chris. Which meant that the woman was just his Aunt Piper. At that moment, Chris spotted James through the crowd.

"Jamie!" He yelled happily, tugging on his mother's arm. "Look mommy, it's Jamie. He's back!"

Harry looked up as Piper turned around. Both had huge smiles on their faces. Quickening his pace, James was soon standing beside them.

"Hey dad. Hi Aunt Piper." James said.

Without saying a word, Harry enveloped James in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah, dad, I need to breathe." James said breathlessly.

Harry let go. Piper pulled James into a hug now. It was then that he noticed Piper's slightly protruding stomach.

"Aunt Piper, are you having a baby?"

Piper just beamed at him, it was Chris who responded.

"I'm gonna be a big brother." He informed James.

"Me too." Wyatt put in. "But now I'm gonna be an even bigger brother cuz I'm already Chris' big brother."

"Well," Harry began, "We should start going now. Everyone is getting really anxious to see you."

They had all started walking towards hte barrier, when Lily appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi James." She said brightly.

"Oh hey Lily." He responded, this was all part of the plan. "What are you doing here? I thought you already left."

"I can't find my mum." She responded, while scanning the crowd. "Have you seen her?"

James shook his head.

"What does she look like dear?" Piper asked kindly. She was in on the plan as well.

"Well," Lily bagan, sounding very much like Harry just moments before, "She's got bright red hair."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"And she's about 5'5"." Lily continued.

Harry bit his lip.

"And her eyes are hazel." Lily added.

Harry's face was now quite pale.

"And she's probably with my aunt and uncle. Aunt Hermione has curly brown hair, and Uncle Ron has bright red hair, just like mum's. Oh, and he's quite tall." Lily finished. "So, have you seen her?"

Harry was now looking at Lily as if he had seen a ghost.

"No sorry." Piper said. "I don't think I've seen her."

"Is that her over there?" James asked, pointing towrds a group of three people. The red-haired woman he recognized as their mother looked quite anxious.

Harry's gaze had shifted towards where James was pointing. All remaining color had drained from his face. Not that there had been much to begin with.

Lily beamed. "Why yes, that's them."

She turned towards James. "I'll see you James."

"Bye Lil." James called after her.

Lily walked up to her mother.

"Hi mum!" She said brightly.

"Lily!" Her mother exclaimed, enveloping her daughter in a bone-crushing hug, similar to the one James had just had to endure from his dad.

"Hey kid." Ron said. "Long time no see."

"Hey Uncle Ron."

"Lily, where have you been?" Hermione questioned, flawlessly faking worry. "The train has been here for more than fifteen minutes."

"Oh, that." Lily said. "I couldn't find you. So, I started talking to one of my friends, who found you for me."

"Really?" asked Ginny curiously. "Which friend?"

"James." Lily replied, pointing to the boy with his family.

"James." Ginny repeated weakly.

"A-huh."

"Ooh, look!" Hermione said, pointing in James' direction. "It's Harry. Hiya Harry!"

Harry didn't respond. He was just standing there, staring at Ginny. Ginny was standing there as well. Her eyes were locked onto Harry's.

Each of their gazes never straying from the other.

James crouched down next to Chris, and whispered something in his ear. Chris glanced up at his mother, who nodded encouragingly. Chris proceeded to grab his Uncle Harry's arm. In a swirl of bluish lights, the two of them were gone.

James took Wyatt's hand, and put his other hand on his trunk. Piper held Wyatt's other hand. In another flurry of bluish lights, they were gone as well.

Lily now stood facing Ginny.

"Mum? You alright?"

Ginny nodded silently. Ron gently took her arm, and guided her through the barrier and out of the station. Lily and Hermione followed behind them at a slower pace.

Lily turned to her aunt, a smile on her face.

"I just can't wait for that party." She stated. "Can you?"

Hermione grinned. "This, is gonna be fun."


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n-another chapter...**

**Disclaimer-Not mine. But i've said that before, haven't I?**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Harry's POV_

_I was tricked._

_Piper tricked me._

_Just like when she invited Ron and Hermione over._

_But this is bigger than that was._

_Piper is in league with Hermione._

_Yes, that's it._

_The two of them probably planned it all out ages ago._

_But if they have been planning this, then that means _she_ isn't married, right?_

_I mean, if she was married, then the two of them wouldn't be trying to get the two of us back together. Because that's what they're doing. It's so obvious. Unless of course, they're trying to break her and her husband up, and I just happen to be the perfect person to use to do that._

_No, Hermione wouldn't do that. They were best friends. At least they were eleven years ago._

_And what would getting us back together acheive?_

_She probably hates me. But you know, it's not enitrely my fault. Sure,_ I_ left. But_ I_ came back. _She _was the one who wasn't there. I can't take the blame for everything._

_Maybe I should talk to Phoebe about this. She did do that whole finding love thing after all._

_But Phoebe is at work right now. I'll wait 'till later when she comes over to Piper's._

_For now, I'll just write back to Hermione, and tell her that we'll come to her Christmas Party..._

* * *

_Ginny's POV_

_They knew!_

_They knew he was going to be there._

_And if I didn't know any better, I'd say Lily was in on it._

_But Lils couldn't possibly know about _him

_I mean, she's asked about _him_ in general, but I never told her anything. She's too young to understand any of that.But then again, I never told Hermione about him either. And she's my best friend._

_But how could I tell Hermione and not him?_

_Then again, if Hermione knew, she would probably make me tell him._

_After today, I should probably consider myaelf lucky that Hermione doesn't know._

_Maybe I _should_ tell him though. I mean, come on, they _are_ his kids. he deserves to know._

_But how do I come out and tell him all of this after all of this time? if we see each other again, and we probably will, he'll kill me._

_I could tell him in a letter._

_I know, that's really insensitive and all, but I don't know any other way to tell him. Do you knopw how hard it was to write that incredibly short and non-descriptive letter eleven and a half years ago? You kow, the one I left with James._

_Oh James. Do you think he'd accept me? He probably hates me. What kind of mother ditches her kid on a porch?_

_A letter. I can explain it all in a letter. But I can't sign it. That would be too hard. Harry can't know that it's from me._

_Ok, here's what I'll do: I'll send him a letter thru muggle post, then tell him to his face when I see him next that I was the one who sent the letter._

_There, problem solved._

_Now all I have to do is avoid him for the rest of my life...

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_I am truly sorry that I am about to say what I am going to say in a letter. I don't know what else to do._

_Harry, know that this is entirely my fault. Don't blame yourself for anything._

_James Arthur Potter, your adopte son, is your biological son. _Our _biological son._

_All of those years ago, when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do, and you weren't there to help. So, I fled. But, a few months later, I came to realize that you deserved to be able to raise your own son. So, a week after James was born, I left him on your front doorstep._

_Once again, I am truly sorry abou telling you all of this in a letter, but it was the only way. If we ever see each other again, know that I expect you to be extremely angry with me._

_Oh, and I for got to mention this before, but James is a twin..._

* * *

Harry just stood there in shock, the letter in his hand.

Curious about who, from Engalnd, would be writing him the muggle way, Harry had opened the letter in the fron hallway. Needless to say, he had not been expecting the letter to say what it did. Not to mention the fact that it hadn't even been signed.

So who had sent it?

Before Harry could come up with an answer to that question, James appeared out of nowhere.

"Hiya Dad. Watcha got there?" He asked, indicating the letter Harry was still holding.

"Nothing." Harry said, hastily stuffing the note in his pocket. "So, what's up?"

"Hello? Do you know what today is?" James asked, waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

"No." Harry said blamkly, his mind still on the letter in his pocket.

"Da-_ad_." James said impatiently. "Au-_Your friend_ Hermione is having that party today. It _is_ Christmas Eve you know. Well it is here anyway..."

"Oh, right. You ready to go?"

James nodded impatiently.

"Then let's go. We're apparating."

Five minutes later, while walking up the path to the house, Harry and James were each immersed in their own thoughts, oblivious to the events that would occur at the party in the forthcoming hours.

**a/n-and what exactly is gonna happen then?**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n-yes! i'm updating! aren't you all so proud of me?**

**dislcaimer-is it really necessary for me to comtinuously explain to you that i do not own this?**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ginny wasn't really someone you could classify as anxious, that was more Harry's thing. She, unlike him, did let her nerves get the better of her very often. But the past six months or so weren't a very good example of that.

Granted, she had been anxious as a result of seeing her ex-boyfriend, the father of her two children, then actually speaking to one of those children for the first time in her life, then sending her daughter to school with the twin brother she didn't kow existed, and _then _sending a letter to previously mentioned ex-boyfried: father of her children, in which she confessed that his 'adopted' son was in fact his biological son.

So, altogether, no one could really blame Ginny for getting a little anxious.

Now though, she was going to Hermoine's house for a Christmas Party. There, she planned to confess everything to her best friend. Ginny had kept it all bottled up for far too long.

"_Mum_! We have to go now or we'll be late!" Lily hollered from the living room.

"Fine!" Ginny hollered back, not even bothering to check the time on the clock. "I'm coming!"

The two Weasley's stepped into the firepleace to floo to Ron and Hermione's house. They exited the fireplace into an empty living room. They were half an hour early for the party. The next thirty minutes were spent helping Hermione with some last minute preparations for her party. Then, the guests started to arrive.

First to arrive, were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They stepped out of the fireplace just as the doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of Mr. And Mrs. Granger.

Within the next half hour, Ron's family, and a few of Hermione and Ron's co-workers, plus some old school friends, all arrived with their families in tow.

Ginny wandered into the kitchen looking for Hermione just as the doorbell rang for the second time that night. She wondered who else Hermione knew, and would invite to a party, who would use the front door.**(a/n-their wizards. they used the floo to get to the party.) **Just then, Ginny ran into Hermione who was walking out of the kitchen. Well sprinting more like.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said. "Where's the fire?"

"The doorbell rang." Hermione stated.

"I can get it for you."

"NO!" Hermione said quickly.

"Why not?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Because, my...friend...would get confused if _you _opened the door. And he's not that comfortable around some people. Besides, Rania can do it." Rania seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Rania, go answer the door."

Rania walked down the hallway as the doorbell rang for the final time that night. Ginny turned back to Hermione.

"Um...'Mione, you busy right now?"

"No." She replied slowly. "Why?"

"I want- No, I need to tell you something." Ginny said. "It has to do with Lily."

A knowing look appeared on Hermione's face. "Alright." She replied. "Let's go to my office."

They walked the short distance down the hall towards Hermione's office. Ginny entered the room, and just as Hermione was about to follow her, Rania again appeared out of nowhere.

"Mummy, the man at the door says he wants to talk to you, and it's really, really important." Rania informed her mother.

Hermione glanced at Ginny. "Hey Gin, is it alright if I go see what he wants? I promise I'll be right back."

"That's fine." Was all Ginny said before turning to inspect the painting hanging on the wall beside her.

Hermione followed Rania down the hall, towards the front door. it was here that she found Harry standing around uncertainly, and also looking quite as if he would rather not face the crowd of witched and wizards in the next room who absolutely worshipped him for defeating Voldemort. James, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said while walking up to him.

"Hi Hermione." He replied.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Harry said distractedly.

"Rania said you wanted to tlak to me." Hermione pressed on. As much as she wanted to know what Harry wanted to tell her, Ginny _was_ waiting.

"Oh yeah." He pulled some parchment out of his pocket. "I got this letter today. It's about James."

Hermione quickly scanned the piece of parchment. Her eyes went wide with shock. _How could Ginny do this to him?_

"It isn't signed." Harry pointed out.

"Did you recognize the owl that sent it?" Hermione questioned.

Harry shook his head. "An owl did't deliver it. The postman did."

"But it can't be from a muggle." Hermione pointed out. "It's written on parchment."

"But I don't know who sent it." Harry said. "There wasn't even a return address. But it was postmarked in London."

"I think," Hermione began slowly, "That I know how we can find out who sent it."

"How?" Harry questioned.

"Come with me. It's in my study." She informed him as she began walking away.

"What is?"

"The answer to your questions."

Harry had no choice but to follow.

Lily and James watched all of this from a doorway off the front hall. As Hermione turned and walked away, she nodded slightly in their direction. Silently, they followed.

Hermione led Harry towards her study, where Lily knew her mother was waiting. As Hermione slowly reached her hand out towards the door handle, Lily had an idea. Quickly, she rushed forward.

"Aunt Hermione!" Lily exclaimed.

Both Harry and Hermione turned around.

"Yes Lily?"

"Freya's crying, and Uncle Ron is having trouble making her stop." Lily said quickly; an obvious lie. But Hermione knew that.

"Oh dear." She muttered theatrically. "Harry, you just go in there now. I'll be in in a moment."

After practically shoving Harry through the door, Hermione slammed it shut behind him. Whipping out her wand, she uttered a quick locking spell on the door. She turned and grinned at the twins.

"Well, that went nicely."

* * *

Harry shook his head sadly at the closed door in front of him. Some people could get so worked up about their kids. But who was he to talk? The only reason he was even in this office was because of James.

As Harry turned to survey the room before him, his breath caught in his throat. There was someone else in the room.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered faintly.

* * *

Ginny whipped around at the sound of her name. That wasn't Hermione's voice. But somehow, Ginny knew who it belonged to even before she saw him.

"Harry." She replied weakly.

There was silence for a moment. Harry shoved his hands into hos pockets out of nervousness.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny finally asked.

"I was uh, talking, to Hermione about uh, something. And she said we should come in here. But then your daughter showed up and said Freya was crying. So Hermione just shoved me in here and left." Harry accuretly summed up. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I was talking to Hermione too." Ginny said. "But then their was someone who needed to talk to her, so she left me in here."

There was another awkward silence. But what else could be expected? Here they were, actually speaking to each other for the first time in over twelve years. This was an historic moment.

"So, you have a daughter." Harry said after a while.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Ginny. Harry looked at her curiously. This was not the reastion he had expected. It took a hile for Ginny to actually anser the question.

"Yes, I do." Was the only reply he got though.

"What's the matter with them?" Lily hissed from the other side of the office door. "The only thing they have established in the last twenty minutes is that they are both waiting in there for Hermione, and that I exist."

"You're so self-centered." James hissed back.

"You're so related." Hermione said. "Now be quiet. I think they're saying something."

As one, the three of them leaned in closer to the door.

"So, what were you talking to Hermione about?" Ginny voice drifted through the door.

"Nothing much really." Harry's voice answered.

"Liar." Hermione muttered under her breath. "We were talking about the the letter she sent you."

"MUm sent dad a letter?" James asked.

Hermione nodded. "Telling him everything except who she and Lily are."

Suddenly, Lily gasped. Hermione and James rounded on her.

"What is it?"

"Go on mum." Lily whispered. "Just do it."

"Do what?"

"Just listen."

* * *

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you." Ginny said suddenly and randomly.

Harry's head jerked up. "What?"

"I...I'm-" suddenly, she broke off. "Oh, I can't do this."

"Do what?" Now Harry was confused.

"Tell you something." Ginny replied softly. "I promised myself that I'd do it, but now I...I just can't."

Harry looked intently at Ginny for a moment. He took a few uncertain steps in her direction.

"Just tell me."

Ginny looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "You're going to hate me for this."

"No I won't." Harry said firmly. "I...I could never hate you."

"And that just makes it a thousand times harder to say." A now sobbing Ginny said.

Moving swiftly, Harry closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her small, shaking form. She continued to sob, but now into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said in between her tears.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Harry told her. "You haven't done anything."

"You're wrong." Ginny said, suddenly pulling out of his embrace. "It's the things I did that I have to be sorry for."

"OK." Harry said slowly. "Then tell me what you did."

Ginny smiled sadly at the confused look that was, once again, on his face.

"You're going to hate me." She repeated.

"No, I won't." Harry said resolutely. "Just tell me."

"Fine." Ginny said softly.

Lifting her head, Ginny looked at Harry squarely in the eye. He looked back unblinkingly.

"I sent the letter." Ginny said firmly. "I-I'm James' mum."

**a/n-evil me, cliffhanger! so, do you think harry should be mad or not with his reaction to what ginny said?**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n-these are the words of an extremely sorry author who can't believe she hasn't updated in over a week! sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer-as i must constantly remind you, if i owned harry potter or charmed, i wouldn't still be in high school.**

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry just stood there in shock. Whatever it had been that he had expected her to say, it wasn't that. In fact, that had possibly beenthe farthest thing from his mind. Slowly, he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He blinked once, twice, three times. Ginny stood before him, looking as if she would give anything to take back what she had just said. Harry took another shallow breath.

"I'm not mad at you." He said finally.

"You-You aren't?" Ginny stuttered. There seemed to be a glint of hope in her eyes at these words.

"No, I'm not." Harry said resolutely. "And I don't hate you. I already told you, I could never hate you."

Ginny smiled.

"But why didn't you tell me before?" Harry questioned. "I would have been there for you, and Lily. We could have a been a family."

Ginny's smile faltered. "I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't know what to do. I was young. There was a war going on. You're _Harry Potter_. If I had told you about them, Voldemort would have used that to his advantage. And a letter could have been intercepted."

"But the war ended." Harry pointed out. "How come you didn't come back?

"I was going to." Ginny said quickly. "But you left before I had the chance. When you left, I assumed you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I wanted at least one of our kids to know their father, so I just left James on your doorstep. I waited until you found him, then I left. That was teh hardest thing I've ever done. But what about you? Why did you leave?"

"I left because _you_ weren't there." Harry said. "I thought _you_ didn't want anything to do with _me_."

"But why go to America? What was there?"

"The thing I've always wanted, more than anything else." Harry said softly. "A family."

"Those two littel boys in the bookstore." Ginny said in equally soft tones. "They called you Uncle Harry."

"When did you see Wyatt and Chris at a bookstore?" Harry asked.

"When James met Lily. Wyatt helped-"

"Lily get her Transfiguration book." Harry finished. "I remember now. James told me about it. Wyatt broke the rules. He wasn't supposed to be using his powers."

"You can tell the two of you were related." Ginny said slyly. "He broke the rules baout using magic, huh?"

"That was one time." Harry insisted. "Once. The other time it was Dobby's fault."

"Oh yeah." GInny said, rolling her eyes. "Blame it on the house elf. You're just lucky that Hermione can't hear you."

A frightened look appeared on Harry's face. "You're right. I _am _lucky."

* * *

"He is lucky." Hermione confirmed. "Lucky that I am never gonna dmit that I was eavesdropping and heard him blame Dobby, even though it was technically Dobby's fault."

"Did I miss something?" asked James, while looking strangely at Hermione.

"Not really." Lily replied nonchalantly. "Aunt Hermione's just this freakish obsession with house elves."

"Well there's something you don't see every day." James commented. "An obsession with house elves."

"Have you ever seen the way they're treated?" Hermione questioned. "It's just awful. And then there's the fact that-"

"STOP!" Lily and James shouted at the same time. Then Lily turned to James, a worried look on her face.

"We shouldn't have done that, should we?"

"No, probably not." He replied, glancing at the door beside them, also with a worried expression on his face.

"So, what do you suggest?" Lily questioned.

The door handle started to turn.

"RUN!"

hermione shook her head sadly, turning to face the door as the twins ran away down the hallway. She started reaching her hand out just as the door was pulled open. Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Were you just yelling or something?" He questioned Hermione suspiciously.

"No! Of course not. I mean, some one, what would I be yelling about? No, no, no. I wasn't yelling. No, not at all."

"Hermione! You're rambling." Harry said. "A simple 'no' would have been fine. i must be hearing things then."

Hermione very wisely, just kept her mouth shut.

"Have you seen Lily anywhere?" Ginyn was now standing beside Harry in the doorway.

"Or James?" Harry added.

"No, I haven't." Hermione said slowly and purposefully.

Both Harry and Ginny looked at her strangely. Then, he grabbed her hand and they started walking past Hermione. They were halfway down the hall before she remembered something.

"Hey!" She called after them. "Didn't each of you want to talk to me about something?"

Harry and Ginny stopped walking. They glanced at each other.

"We worked it out." They said together, each smiling at the other.

"Good." Hermione murmered to herself, as the couple continued walking down the hall, searching for their children.

**a/n-i know, i know, short chapter. but i promise, the next one will be longer, and i'll update sooner, seeing as i'm on spring break. hope u liked it anyway, and once again, sorry for the wait.**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n-hee hee. i lied when i said i would update soon. its technically been like a month since i updated last, but oh well...**

**disclaimer-not mine**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"I don't think they followed us." James panted, sinking to sit against the wall.

Lily sat next to him. "Me either. I wonder what they're gonna do now though."

"Yeah." James said. "Do you think we should tell them that we already knew aboutus being twins and all that?"

"I don't know." Lily admitted. "I'd ask Aunt Hermione, but she's probably with mum and dad still."

"Let's asl Aunt Piper." James said. "She knows about well...everything. We could talk to her."

"And how are we gonna do that? In case you hadn't noticed, she lives in San Francisco, and we're in England." Lily pointed out. "How're we gonna get there?"

"Like this." James said. "Aunt Paige? If you're not busy right now, do you think you could come here for a second? We need some help."

Lily looked at James strangely. "She's not gonna hear you."

"Just wait for it."

As if on cue, Paige orbed in.

"Hey James. What's the problem?"

James smirked at Lily. "Told you she'd come." Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Do you think you could take us to Aunt Piper? We really need to ask her something."

Paige smiled knowingly at Lily and James. She knew all about them being twins. Piper had finally cracked around Halloween and told her sisters all about Harry's situation, as she was calling it. But they were the only ones she told. Paige crouched down next to where they were sitting, grabbed each of their hands, and orbed them all to the manor, right before Harry and Ginny walked into the room.

"Ok, that was extremely weird." Lily announced after they had appeared in the attic. Paige had orbed them so they would all be standing when they got there. "I think I like apparating better."

James rose his eyebrows questioningly.

"It was with mum." Lily said defensively.

"Paige? Is that you up there?" A voice called from somewhere else in the house.

"Yeah. We're coming down now." Paige called back. She turned to teh twins. "Piper's been in her room resting all day. She'll be so happy to see the two of you though."

The three of them exoted the attic, with Paige leading the way to Piper and Leo's bedroom. Upon entering the room, James noted that Piper looked incredibly bored. Leo was probably making her stay in there. But her face lit up when she saw who was with Paige.

"Hey Aunt Piper." James said. "We thought we'd just stop by for a little visit. You know, get out of the house for a while."

"Hide here from your parents you mean." Piper corrected. But she was still smiling. "Why don't you introduce us to your sister, James? Then you can tell me why you're really here."

"This," James gestured to Lily who gave a small wave, "Is my sister, Lily Molly Weasley. And these," Now he pointed to Piper and Paige, "Are two of my aunts, Piper and Paige. Oh, and look, here's my Uncle Leo."

Leo had just walked into the room. He, unlike his wife and her sisters, did not know a thing about Lily. He stopped dead when he saw here, his unasked question haning in the air.

"This is Lily, Leo." Piper explained. "She's James' twin sister."

"Twin sister?" Leo repeated, but it came out more like a question. Lily nodded.

"That's me." She stated. "And guess what else? You know how James was adopted and all that? Well Harry Potter is our real dad. Isn't that so cool? My dad is like, a celebrity. Well at least he is in Britain. And then of coursem it's only with the witches and wizards that he's famous. But it's only with the ones that didn't support Voldemort. But still-"

"Lily!" James nearly shouted. "Stop. You're rambling."

"Oops."

"Don't worry." Paige said reassuringly. "I runs in the family."

"Yeah, you'd know." Piper muttered.

"So, what brings the two of you here today?" asked Leo curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be in England right now James?"

"Funny you should mention being in England." said James. "You'll never guess-well you probably will, but still-you'll never guess who's still there."

"And who they're with." Lily added.

"They got back together?" Piper questioned excitedly. "Took 'em long enough."

"You're telling us." Lily said, gesturing to herself and her brother. "We've been waiting for this to happen since before we were born. They've delayed this for years. I've grown old waiting."

"Wait, if they got back together, then why are the two of you here?" Paige asked. "Don't they want the two of you with them now?"

"Ah, yes." James said. "You were our accomplice in running away from them. We weren't really sure about what to say to them and all. We figured Aunt Piper could help us with that."

"Phoebe would have been better with that." Piper said. "She gives great advice."

"Okay, everyone stop talking!" Leo commanded suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked.

"What _are _you people talking about?" He questioned.

"I'll start at the beginning and give you the extremely abbreviated version." James offered. "The headmaster of hogwarts died, eleven years and nine months ago. One week or so later, dad broke up with mum. A little less than nine months after that, we were born. A week later, mum left me on dad's doorstep. A little over eleven years after _that, _Lils and I met in a bookstore. A month later, we started going to school together. We discovered we were twins and hatched a plan to get mum and dad back together. Here we are, three months later at Stage Three: Reconciliation. End of story. Well almost, there's still Stage Four."

"What's Stage Four?" Leo asked curiously.

"'We all live happily ever after'" Lily said. "Personally, I don't think we should have let Aunt Hermione come up with the names for everything."

"We can appreciate that she likes reading and all, but lately all she's been reading is fairy tales to Freya." James said. "I think that's where she got 'happily ever after' from."

"You know, I was just starting to understand everything." Leo said exasperatedly. "Why'd you have to go and add more people?"

"Aunt Hermione is our mum's brother's wife, you've met them." James said. "And Freya is their two-year old daughter. There's also Rania, who's eight."

"Oh dear." Paige said suddenly. "James you're going to have to make the rest of this wuite short. Your dad's calling me cuz he can't find you. Hurry up with whatever you wanted from Piper. I'll stall for as long as I can."

With that final word, she orbed to Hermion and Ron's house. James turned back to Piper.

"So, what do you think we should tell them?" He asked her.

"Tell them the truth." Piper said simply. "But do it in a way so that they're impressed with how smart their kids are."

"We can do that." Lily said confidently, turning to James. "I believe we'll be needing a ride back to the party."

"Oh, right." James said. "Aunt Paige, we worked it out. You can come and get us now."

Almost before he was done speaking, Paige orbed back in. She held her hands out for the twins to take.

"Hurry up. I told them another one of my charges was calling for me." Paige said quickly.

Lily grabbed Paige's left hand while James grabbed her right one.

"It was really nice meeting you." Lily said to Piper and Leo. "i'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Quickly, Paige orbed the twins out of the manor and back to England, to their frantically searching parents. She orbed them into an empty guest bedroom in Ron and Hermione's house. Paige turned to Lily and James.

"Think of a cover story about where you've been, or figure out what you are going to tell them." Paige said. "I'm going to orb back downstairs. Just make sure yuo're quick about it."

Once Paige was gone, Lily turned to James. "So, we're going with the truth, right?"

"About everything." James confirmed. He turned and led the way out of the room and down the stairs. Back to their newly reunited parents.

**a/n-and that was probably the longest chapter in this story. and if it wasn't, it certainly took a long time to type. i'll try and update sooner this time. but no promises.**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n-yes! another chapter!**

**disclaimer-if i say this isn't mine, then i would be repeating myself, which i really dont like doing.**

**Chapter 22**

Downstairs, they found Hermione first, just casually strolling down the hallway. She was probably 'looking' for the twins, but knew she wouldn't find them. So, as a result, she was just styaing out of Harry and Ginny's sight. She smiled when she saw them. Wordlessly, Hermione pointed behind her. Lily and James would find their parents that way.

The twin walked in the direction Hermione had pointed until they reached a door Lily recognized as leading into the kitchen. it was behind this door that the pair heard another pair of voices talking. Voices they recognized as belonging to their parents. Lily and James leaned in to listen.

"-searched everywhere Harry." Ginny's voice said frantically. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know. But Paige is trying to sense them." Harry's voice answered. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

Lily and James looked at each other, with a nod they opened the kitchen door and walked in together. Harry and Ginny both turned to see who was there, and when they saw who it was, looks of relief appeared on both of their faces.

"Oh Lily!" Ginny cried, rushing over and enveloping her daughter in her arms. "I've been so worried."

"Can't. Breathe." Lily gasped.

Ginny let go, but continued to beam at Lily. Then, she bit her liip and glanced at Harry, who hadn't moved from his spot. He was looking at Lily with an unreadable expression on his face. Then, Ginny smiled again and held out her hand to him. He stepped forward so he was next to Ginny holding her hand. Ginny turned back to Lily.

"Lily, this is yo-"

"My dad, I know." Lily cut in. "And this is your son."

James gave a small wave. "Hello."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked faintly. "I never told anyone."

"We figured it all out on our own." James explained. "We had all the pieces, there was just some assembly required."

"What pieces?" Harry questioned.

"The eyes." James said.

"The uncomfortableness." Lily said.

"The locket."

The photo album."

The birthday."

"The books." Lily finished.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Ginny asked.

"I look like Dad, but with your eyes mum." James said. "And Lily looks like Mum but with Dad's eyes."

"You didn't want me to talk to James." Lily said. "That day in Diagon Alley."

"When we were at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom gave me a locket that he said was my mum's." James said. "It had both of your pictures in it."

"Aunt Hermione gave me an old photo album of hers right before the train left at the beginning of the year." Lily said. "We foung pictures of the two of you in there."

"We _obviously_ have the same birthday." James stated. "That part was a dead giveaway."

"There are these books at Hogwarts." Lily told her parents. "They have one for every student who has ever gone there. In the book, it tells basically your life story. Dad's, of course, is huge. That's where we found the proof, in print, that we are twins, and you're our parents."

Ginny just looked at her children, together again, finally. And then, she grinned. "Since when were eleven-years olds this smart?" She asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe they're making up for how stupid we were at eleven. I mean, I was obsessed with a mirror. And you took orders from an insane, possessed diary."

"Wait, so you aren't mad at us?" Lily asked.

Ginny smile widened. "What could we possibly have to be mad about?"

"She has a pont you know." James told his twin. "Altough they might get mad if they knew why they couldn't find us before."

Harry rounded on his son.

"Ooh, I shouldn't have said that." James muttered.

"No, you shouldn't have." Harry agreed menacingly. "So, where exactly were you?"

"Harry." Ginny said gently placing her hand on his arm. "I'm sure they didn't do anything too bad. It's not like they...I don't know...went out of the country or something like that."

The twins avoided their parents gazes.

"You didn't go out of the country, did you missy?" Ginny questioned Lily, who cowered under a gaze just as menacing as the one that had been on her father's face just moments before.

"Define 'out' of the country." Lily said.

"You didn't do anything illegal, did you?" The now worried Ginny questioned. "You're too young to go to jail!"

"You're over reacting mum!" James exclaimed. "We didn't do anything illegal. If you really want to get technical here, it was Aunt Paige's fault. She's the one who did all of the orbing."

"The _what_?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Harry said. "Paige! get in here now!"

Paige orbed in. "You found them? Excellent! Well, I should be going now."

"Don't. Move." Harry warned. "Where did you take them?"

"Nowhere special. Just the manor. They wanted to tlak to Piper. Besides, you can't get mad at me for taking them somewhere. I _am _their whitelighter."

"Fine!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You can go now."

"Finally." Paige muttered right before orbing home.

"Why'd you need to talk to Piper?" Harry asked, now curious.

"We needed her opinion on something. Paige brought us there, we talked, Paige brought us back. End of story." Lily said.

"No it isn't." James said suddenly. "You've forgotten Stage Four."

"Do you ever keep your mouth shut when you're supposed to?" Lily asked exasperatedly. "Honestly!"

"What's Stage Four?" Harry and Ginny asked together.

"Nothing!" The twins answered together as well.

"Well then," Harry began, taking Ginny's hand in his own, "I guess all that's left for now is our Happily Ever After, huh?"

"What are you, pshycic?" Lily asked.

Harry and Ginny both gave their daughter strange looks.

**a/n-help! i need ideas for the next chapter. so, i'll ask you guys. **

**what do you think should happen in the next chapter?**

**i'm thinking maybe they should get married, but im not sure how to do it exactly. if you have any ideas, please tell!**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n-remember, the christmas party took place BEFORE christmas. thats just something you might not be sure about, but that is important in this chapter.**

**disclaimer-i forgot what goes here. at least thats what my lawyer is gonna say when i get sued for not saying that this isn't mine.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Breathe mum." Lily said consolingly. "Just breathe. You'll be fine."

"You have nothing to worry about Gin." Hermione agreed. "Everything is taken care of, I promise."

It was Christmas Eve, and also the day that Harry and Ginny were finally getting married. And currently, Ginny was in the midst of having a severe nervous breakdown.

"Look at it this way mum," Lily said suddenly, "You've known dad since, like, forever. And you have two kids with him. The two of you are going to be great together."

"Are you positive we didn't forget anything?" Ginny questioned Hermione and Lily. "I want today to be perfect. For Harry."

Hermione and Lily nodded simultaniously.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in. A huge grin covered her face when she caught sight of Ginny. Then, there were tears on her face.

"Oh, my baby's getting married." Mrs. Weasley sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione patted her on the head, seeing as she was a full head taller than Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley removed her head from Hermione's shoulder and turned to Lily.

"Oh, Lily dear, your cousins are with James. He wants you to meet them."

Lily smiled. "I'll be back soon mum. And don't worry, I won't be late."

Ginny smiled through her nervousness. "You just go have fun dear. We still have time."

Lily left the room, and headed towards the back of the church where James was standing with his two young cousins. Wyatt and Chris.

Harry and Ginny's wedding was going to be in the very church that Harry's parents had gotten married in. He and Ginny had taken it as a sign when it was available on such short notice, and had decided to have the wedding there. Looking over towards the altar, Lily saw her father and Uncle Ron standing there. From the looks of things, her dad was just as nervous as her mother.

Lily was now in front of James, Wyatt, and Chris. She smiled at the two little boys. She had barely had the opportunity to glance at them before in the train station. But now she got a good look at them, she thought they looked aboslutely adorable in their mini-tuxes. Harry had asked the two boys to be the ring bearers, and Ron and Hermione's two daughters would be the flower girls.

Shyly, the younger boy smiled back at Lily. But the older one, Wyatt, just beamed at her.

"Wyatt, Chris," James said, "This is my sister, Lily."

Chris looked up at James. "You mean like mommy and Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Paige?"

James nodded. "Aunt Pru too."

"So," Lily began, "Are your parents and Aunts here?"

Wyatt nodded. "Everybody came. Aunt Phoebe even brought the baby. And Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry brought the twins."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Uncle Ron walking away from the altar and towards her and James.

"Hey James, I think it's time to start." Lily said.

Before he could answer, Ron walked up to them. "Everyone ready?"

Lily and the boys nodded. "I'll go tell mum and Aunt Hermione. Is grandpa here?"

"I'll get dad." Ron said. "And tell Ginny that Harry is way more nervous than she'll ever be."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah Uncle Ron. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye-bye Lils." Chris said.

Lily walked back to the bridesroom to find Mrs. Weasley walking out.

"Where're you going grandma?"

"I thought I'd go sit down." Mrs. Weasley answered. "It'll be time to start soon, and Hermione has your mum calmed down now."

"Good. Uncle Ron says it's time to start."

Mrs, Weasley returned to her seat, and the music started. First down the aisle were Wyatt and Chris in their tuxes, carrying the pillow with the two rings on it. Next where Rania and Freya, in their matching pale green dresses, occassionally tossing flowers out of the baskets hung on their arms. After the two of them, came Lily and James, arm in arm. James was wearing silver-colored dress robes, and Lily a dress the same color as the two younger girls.

Then, Ron and Hermione came out, they too were arm in arm. Although they looked more comfortable like that. Not like it was totally weird to be wlkaing down the aisle with your brother. Ron was also wearing silver dress robes, just like James. But Hermione was wearing a dress in a darker shade of green than Lily's.

The two of them walked the entire length of the aisle, and then wlaked their separate ways at the alter. And finally, it was time for Ginny to come out.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Ginny. In his mind, there were no words to describe how amazing he thought she looked.

Ginny was wearing a traditionaly white wedding dress, with a halter top. Her red hair was lying free down her back, save for two clips that held it out of her face. She smiled as she caught sight of Harry's face. In Lily's opinion all traces of nervousness had disappeared from both of her parents faces. They were definitaly meant to be together.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley were now in front of the alter. He gave her one last hug before letting go of her hand, which Harry took as they turned as one to face their old Transfiguration professor.

"Dearly beloved," McGonagall began, "We are gathered her today..."

* * *

"Today was the best day of my life." Lily told James. "I'm so happy for mum and dad." 

James smiled at his sister. "Me too."

They were silent for a moment. Then Lily sat up suddenly.

"You know what this means, don't you?" James shrugged. "We are officially, and more importantly legally, brother and sister. Not that some stupid law or anything like that was going to stop us before."

"You're right you know." James said.

"Always." Lily replied.

Lily lied back down on her blankets. The new family had spent Christmas day together, but while their parents were on their honeymoon, the twins were staying at the manor with Piper and Leo. This way, Lily would get the opportunity to know Harry's side of the family, and the people James had grow up with.

Harry and Ginny were still working it out, but so far, the general plan had been that the four of them would be living in San Francisco. In the house Harry had bought when he first moved out there. There was definately enough room for all of them there. Harry was also goign to have his fireplace connected to the British floo network. That way, they would be within close reach of Ginny's family.

Now that Harry and Ginny had finally gotten back together, things were at last going the way they were supposed to.

Things had never been better.

And they were never going to get worse.

**a/n-i hoped u liked this chapter. this is officially the first chapter in either of my hp stories that i actually typed off the top of my head. i hope it wasnt that bad. just so you know, there will at least be one more chapter. but probably none more that that. it's so sad. this story is almost over!**


	24. Epilogue

**a/n-THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! (even if it isn't really a chapter(see chapter title)). and just so you know, for future reference, I have absolutely nothing against midgets!**

**Dsiclaimer-this story, 主語なし.**

**Epilogue**

Lily sighed as she looked out at the crowd. So much in her life had changed. And all of it was definitely for the better.

Since their marriage six and a half years ago, Lily's parents had had three more kids.

Prudence would be six this August. She was just younger than her cousin Melinda by four months. The two of them were the best of friends and loved playing tricks on their three cousins, Wyatt, Chris, and Henry, with the help of Henry's twin sisters, and their Aunt Phoebe's daughters.

The next oldest was four-year old Megan. After her came three-year old Abby. And lastly, the only other boy beside James, was Jason. At four months, he was the youngest of the Potter children. And the way things were looking with their parents, he certainly wouldn't be the last. In Lily's opinion anyway.

Anyway, all of them were gathered today at Hogwarts to celebrate the graduation of their older siblings. James, who happened to be the older twin, was graduating second in the class. Second only to his younger sister, Lily. Which was something she liked to rub in every few minutes or so.

Along with their parents and siblings, Harry's cousins and their assorted children and spouses had also come for the ceremony.

Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt were all sitting in a row, next to Harry. Behind them, were Henry, Paige, Patty, Penny, and Henry, Jr. Matthews-Mitchell. And sitting next to _them, _were Phoebe, Coop, Victoria, and Kari Halliwell.

Lily glanced at the person next to her. James grinned back as Professor McGonagall stood up, to address the class of 2014 as her students for the last time.

Living up to the attitude his grandfather had passed on to him, James totally zoned out during McGonagall's speech, which earned him a glare from his sister. It sure looked like someone else was living up to her grandparent's legacy, and the head badge on her chest. An identical one of which was on James' chest as well, unfortunately in his opinion.

After the headmistress' speech, the head girl and boy both gave their speeches. James basically gave a compilation **(is that even a word?)** of all the pranks he and his friends had pulled over the years, and rounded out with a thanks to McGonagall and all the other teachers for keeping Hogwarts running so he could show the Slytherins just how much he liked them. Obviously some people couldn't stray from their namesake's mold.

Then there was Lily's speech. Definitely no straying there. As opposed to her brother, Lily had written an actual speech about 'worthwhile' experiences at Hogwarts. But she, like her brother, ended her speech with a thanks to her almost former headmistress.

"And last of all, I would like to thank Professor McGonagall. If it wasn't for her keeping Hogwarts open all those years ago, I would never have been here today. And I wouldn't be standing beside the person who I regret having to call my older brother. But in short, thank you Professor for giving me the chance to meet the person who I know just _has_ to be your favorite student of all time. Of course, that's favorite student-outside-of-class-because-he-never-does-his-homework." she added as an afterthought.

Even McGonagall laughed at this. From his seat, Harry just shook his head sadly. He turned to his wife.

"Gin, where did we go wrong with those two?" Was all he had time to say before the diplomas were handed out.

Once the official ceremony was over, there was a small reception-type party thing on the quidditch pitch. As soon as she spotted her older sister, Prudence ran up to Lily.

"Oh Lils!" Prudence exclaimed. "I just can't wait to go to Hogwarts. It all sounded like so much fun."

"It was Pru." Lily reassured her younger sister. "Now, how about you introduce me to this younger brother you've told me so much about?" **(Lily and James had to be in school when their brother was born, and as the heads, they didn't have the time to meet him before graduation)**

Prudence grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her over to their brothers and sisters. James had already found his way over to his new, and only, brother. He was sitting on a chair holding the baby, while two of his younger sisters stood next to him telling their older brother all about their new little brother.

Lily walked up to James and smiled sweetly at him. "How about you let your favorite little sister hold Jason now."

James grinned at Lily in much the same way as he had before, right before his, in her opinion, appalling speech. "Hold on one second." He turned to Abby. "Do you want to hold Jason?"

"James Potter! You know that's not what I meant!" Lily exclaimed.

"But I did just what you said." James said innocently, as he carefully gave the baby to Abby. "I let my favorite little sister hold Jason."

"But I meant _me_!" Lily protested.

"But that's not what you said." James argued. "Besides, how do you know that you're my favorite? Come to think of it, it's kind of a tie between Pru, Megan, and Abby about who I like best, as a sister of course. For a brother, Jason has absolutely no competition. And as for you...Well, let's just say I've known you too long to like _you_ the best."

Lily turned to her younger sister's. "If I'm ever not home and James has Jason, never let the two of them be alone together. He is going to corrupt his mind."

"How?" Megan questioned.

"James is going to make Jason think that James is the best and that he can't have a favorite sister." Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, you've known me too long to know that I would _never _lie to anyone." James said sweetly.

"Apparently, I've also known you long enough for you to not like me anymore." Lily responded. "Especially now that you have a little brother." Lily turned to her sister's once more. "You know what? I think we should just kick James out of the house."

Pru's eyes lit up. "Does that mean that I can have his room and Megan and Abby can each have their own rooms, cuz then we would have enough bedrooms in the house to not have to always share with each other?"

Lily had to take a moment to think. "Yes...that's exactly what I mean...I _think_."

"So let me get this straight," James began, "You're all set to kick me out of the house and let the midgety people take over, and you aren't even sure if that's what you're saying?"

"I think you are the one who doesn't know what they're saying." Pru said seriously. "For a big kid, you sure aren't smart. You just said the same thing twice. And we aren't midgets. We're just younger than you by lots of years, and the correct term is vertically challenged."

"Aahh! Lily!" James exclaimed. "You need to stop teaching the vertically challenged people to say smart stuff!"

"I'll do my best..." Lily said sweetly. "...If you let me hold Jason."

From a distance, Harry and Ginny watched this whole scene unfold. They knew the twins liked to joke with each other about James' former lack of a brother and other strange things that siblings just liked to argue about for no apparent reason, so the two parents just smiled at their happily arguing and plotting children.

Right now, looking at their six children, all together for the first time, they couldn't be more glad that they had both chosen the same day to go shopping in Diagon Alley, all those years ago...and that they had two children who had definitely been smarter at the age of eleven than Ginny and Harry had ever been.

**a/n-AND ITS OVER! **

**sorry, you probably thought that was a really bad ending chapter. i wanted to finish this story, and by the way things were looking you probably wouldn't have gotten the end of this story for another eight hundred or so years, give or take a century. anyway, i hope u liked the ending and aren't too mad at me because of how bad it was.**


	25. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note**

**I've put a poll up in my profile about this story, but since it's been like a year and a half since I finished this story, I obviously haven't gotten many votes. I've been thinking about writing a prequel to this story. It would be about James growing up as Harry's adopted son. I just want to know if people would be interested in me writing the prequel. **

**Of course, if they are, I'm not entirely sure when I'd post it. I only have a few stories in-progress at the moment, but I'm having enough trouble keeping up with updating those. However, two of those stories have their endings in sight, so I can (hopefully) safely say that the prequel will be posted by the end of the year...If the idea for that story is widely accepted.**

**You don't have to review to tell me, you can just go vote on my profile...**

**do i need a pen name**


End file.
